What Happens Now
by 1PurpleSparkles1
Summary: Well Ace has left the team and left Lexi in charge who cracks under the pressures and misses Ace dearly. She then finds him and spends some very close moments with him that brings them closer together and they are left wondering what is to happen as she isn't sure if she wants to leave him again and go back to the team. Very AceXLexi and is rated M in extreme paranoia so enjoy :)
1. He left

**Hello I am back with a fresh new story. I have learnt plenty from my first stories and I hope this is a story you can all enjoy. I will add that I do not own anything from Loonatics Unleashed (sad-face) but this story is mine...all mine! Okay I will stop now and allow you to enjoy :)**

* * *

Protecting the city and living the childhood dream of being a famous and respected, awesome superhero isn't actually as glamorous as it is made out to be. In fact , lets face it, it's the hardest goddamn job in the entire universe. We have to make it look easy, it's all in a days work but at the end of the working day, which for us can be up to thirty hours straight, we aren't perfect and we have lives, feelings, regrets and make mistakes it's just that one mistake can cost a person their life, and can make your life a living nightmare. That's what happened to me, I, the famous, handsome leader, who is trusted to be perfect and never fail, made a mistake costing the life of an innocent civilian, a man, only twenty two, newly engaged and long happy life ahead, was killed because I made the wrong decision, and I have realised that I am just not good enough to protect a city that expects me to be nothing less than perfect, and I clearly am not.

* * *

"Ace, this isn't your fault, please Ace you can't do this, we do need you, this city still needs you, please" Lexi was on the verge of tears. Moments ago Ace filed for resignation, moving the leadership onto Lexi, because of the life he accidentally lost. He had held a private meeting with his second-in-command, Lexi and his boss, Zadavia in their conference room in the tower.  
"She's right Ace, you are a valuable asset to this team, it was one mistake, the public will forgive you sooner than later" Zadavia's glowing form added.  
"You don't understand, eider of you do. I killed a man, he will never get ta live his life because I gave a bad order, da public may forgive me, but his family won't ever, and neider will I, this is for da best, Lexi will make a great leader, better than I ever could be" His voice broke, and the tears he had held in since the three days from when the man lost his life, spilled out and ran down his furry cheeks. Lexi couldn't bare seeing him like this, but remained as strong as ever. She did however give him the hug he so desperately needed.

It took him a few minute for his sobs to quieten down and the room become a quiet void. He eventually came back around and his previous, broken and emotionless expression painted his face once more. Without any warning his gently kissed Lexi, who was very surprised at the beginning but managed to enjoy the moment however brief it was.

"I love you Lexi Bunny" He said, the pain again evident in his voice. But without another moment he nodded at Zadavia's glowing form and walk out the automatic doors, grabbing his already packed suitcase on the way to the elevator, and then he was gone, leaving a blushing but sad bunny and a blank alien in his wake.

Lexi finally broke as the reality that Ace was no longer on the team hit her. Her tears ran down her face and she walked out the meeting room into the darkness of the living room. Ace had awoken her at about midnight when everyone was asleep, he wanted to make the night as easy as possible for everyone but nothing could have made this any easier, and the fact that he kissed her made it even harder, especially for Lexi. Her sobs were quite loud and she didn't mean for it. Her sobs had been carried down the hallways and to the ears of the sleeping Loonatics. Rev emerged first, and saw Lexi and couldn't help but give her a hug that would compete with some of Slam's, but she just hugged back and cried into Rev's shoulder. The other Loonatics shortly followed, and even Duck, who was annoyed at the rude awakening kept quiet, feeling the dread radiating off Lexi.

Rev finally pulled apart and looked at Lexi with a look that asked what was wrong?  
"Hey, what's this?" Duck's voice rung out through the now lit room. In Duck's hand was a piece of paper, with the words, _To my friends _written on the front. A look at the paper and Lexi burst into tears again and a now curious group of guys swarmed Duck and the letter, and began reading it, the note read:  
_To Lexi, Tech, Duck, Slam and Rev,  
__As Lexi is probably already aware I am resigning from the Loonatics. It was with great difficulty that I write this letter but I thought it would be worse if I didn't care to tell you all anything at all. Lexi will be in charge, Tech will take her place as second-in-command and they will make a great team, better than I could ever be. Don't worry about me, I will be spending some much needed time with my family and catching up on lost time. I will forever watch as you take down the bad guys and save the city. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you all in person, even just telling Lexi and Zadavia is going to pose a problem, but that must be done. I wish you all well and take care of each other, I will see you all around maybe. Take Care all of you, and help Lexi and Tech adjust to their new positions.  
Much love, Ace xx_

The guys all wore a shocked expression and stood in their spots letting the news sink in. Tech was in a bit of hysteria actually, he didn't expect to become the second-in-command and wasn't taking it too lightly. He ran a hand through his hair on his head and sighed to calm himself down. "I can't do this, I am not made for being anywhere near in charge" Lexi glared at Tech. "Well, be happy that you aren't actually in charge, cause I am and I am not happy" Her little snap caught everyone a little off guard, she isn't usually this negative, and then she just left down the corridor to all their rooms, instead of going in her's though, she went to Ace's, flopping herself on his now sheet-less bed and began crying, letting her emotions out with the tears.

After about an hour she managed to calm herself to small quiet sobs. And then Tech knocked on her door. "Lexi, Zadavia wants to see us...like now" Lexi sighed at the door. "Give me a sec" She called back. Then she heard as Tech's footsteps faded. She got up off the bed and over to Ace's old vanity and stared at herself in the mirror. A puffy wet face stared back, her eyes were swollen, red and glassy and her fur was clumped together where the tears managed to soak into her fur. She didn't like who was staring back and hurried to Ace's bathroom to splash some water on her face and clean herself up a little bit. When she was satisfied she just stared at her saddened self in the mirror. When she finished her examination she smoothed down her black and pink uniform and sighed, before making her way to the meeting room.

When the automatic doors parted and allowed her access to the meeting room she was greeted by a glowing, floating holographic Zadavia and Tech, who was sitting in her old seat, making it obvious that she was supposed to be sitting in Ace's old seat, to which she refused in her mind and sat on the other side of Tech in Tech's old place. The other two didn't comment about it. "I know everyone is facing some difficulties adapting to the changes but we must get on with business, so we can all see that we are a member short and so I have been scrounging around and have found a new member to fill in the gap..." Lexi went to object but Zadavia raised her hand as a sign that that time was not a good time to interrupt. "...so I found this guy..." A picture of a built looking fox appeared on screen, he was red and white, his tail was a bushy white and his hands and feet were also white, plus he had white on his snout, the rest of his fur was a deep reddish colour, his eyes were beady and were a really deep brown colour. He looked kind of suspicious but they all knew not judge a person by looks. Zadavia continued, "...he will be wearing the yellow uniform..." This is where Lexi cut her off, not caring. "No, no, no! Not Ace's colour, no way I wont be able to do that" She looked really angry, especially for Lexi.  
"Okay calm down Lexi, we will work this out, what colour should his uniform be then?" Lexi took a breath in to help compose herself.  
"Blue, we don't have a member in blue" She looked at Zadavia thinking.  
"That could work, yes I think blue is an excellent colour, and even better if it makes this all easier for everyone" Zadavia smiled as Lexi visibly calmed down. "Lexi I know this is going to be hard for you, both of you actually, but there is nothing that can be done, and Ace chose you two, he told me he though you would be the best team and I went with his word, he even left his Guardian Strike Sword for you, said it was a way he could still be there for you, please Lexi Ace wanted this, respect his decision" Lexi looked up at Zadavia, then at Tech who just nodded.  
"Okay then, I'll do my best...just wondering, what is this guys name and powers?" Lexi gave a small, barely there smile.  
"Karl Fox, and he can walk through walls and is very stealthy, great at sneak attacks as he is makes no sounds when he puts his mind to it, plus his fighting's not too bad, used to practice boxing" Zadavia gave a small nod at the end. "So, you two will train him and help him work his way around okay" She smiled, Lexi shrugged and Tech nodded slowly. "Okay then, that's all I needed to talk to you about, stay well. Zadavia out" And her hologram disappeared.

"Fun, now we are on babysitting duty" Lexi sarcastically remarked.  
"Lexi, we all know you don't want this, but it's about time you just moved on and became the best leader you can be, we need to know we can trust you" Tech said to Lexi. Lexi nodded and walked out the door. "I know, I am just having a hard time accepting that this is our future, Ace was always in mine" And with that Lexi left for Ace's room again, hoping to find some more comfort out of it.

* * *

**So whatcha think, It's long I know but hopefully drama-rific :) Please review it will mean the world to me, I hope this is better than my last stories I didn't think they were that great but this is actually planned and written quite carefully .**

**Okay that's enough from me, enjoy your day/night**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooo beautiful people. Back again, yehp a new chapter shall be uploaded every week, I am way on top of it all. But yes this was uploaded a day early :) Uhmm I have a question and it would be amazing if you would answer it; How did you find my story, I mean I can never see it on the top of the stories list? I hope that makes sense, okay then please answer that question but please, enjoy the story...**

* * *

Yesterday was the day everyone found out Ace quit and that a new team member was joining the team. Well it was new day and he had just arrived and it was up to Lexi and Tech to show him around and introduce him to the other team members.

Tech, Lexi and Karl were in the hallway just outside the elevator. "Hello I am Lexi and this is Tech, I will be your leader and he is the second-in-command, come through and we'll show you to your new room" Lexi said, her voice normal and calm as she promised herself and Tech that she would be herself once more. Lexi hugged him and Tech gave him a 'manly' handshake. They led Karl to his new room, it wasn't Ace's room as Lexi absolutely forbid it and no one wanted to argue with her. It had been electronically painted (This is the future) and new furniture had been hurriedly placed. It was painted and decorated the same as the other rooms, his paint was his team colours, blue and black and his main furniture was blue and black, like his doona cover and other fabrics. His carpet however was just an icy blue. His mouth was agape in shock and happiness. "Wow, I love it, thank you all so much" He couldn't contain his happiness and Lexi couldn't help but smile, either could Tech. "Just leave your stuff in here, I will help you put it away later" Tech said and they continued the tour of the tower.

"So this is the living room here, it is on the lower level thingy so we can kind of separate the living room from the dinning and kitchen rooms, which is over here" Lexi explained. "You will get really confused with all the gadgets so ask anyone how to use stuff and you know, get the toaster and stuff" Lexi added, Tech face-palmed. "I don't get what is so confusing about it, everything has a button and it conveniently store away" Tech defended as it was he who 'updated' the kitchen. "I'm guessing this argument happens a bit, hey" Karl said smirking at the two whilst folding his arms over his chest. This made them laugh awkwardly, "You could say that" Tech said still grinning.  
"Okay then, on with the tour" Lexi said trying to break the moment. She led the guys down another hallway which led to the training rooms. "So as you can see, this is where we all train, right now the other's are all training together, if you could call it training" Lexi announced. Tech walked on as the door automatically _swooshed _open, followed closely by Lexi and Karl.

"Hey it's the new kid, I am Danger Duck, the greatest superhero of all time, no no, sorry don't do autographs as all" Duck blabbed, even though Karl didn't even ask for an autograph. "Just go with it" Tech whispered in Karl's ear.  
"Nice to meet you Danger..."  
"No no, call me Duck, everyone else does" Duck interrupted  
"Okay, Nice to meet you Duck, I'm Karl Fox" he extended his hand  
"Sorry, no handshakes either" Duck rudely said as if the very thought of shaking Karl's hand was the end of the world. Karl awkwardly removed his hand from it's extended position. "Don't-worry-about-him, he-always-like-that. But-hey-I'm-Rev-Runner, it's-a-pleasure-to-meet-you-I-am-so-happy-to-have-you-on-the-team-I-love-meeting-new-people..." Tech put his hand around Rev's beak to silence him before he continued  
"I think he gets it now" Tech added, releasing the poor birds beak.  
"It's okay, it's nice to meet you Rev" Karl said. He went on and was about to extend his hand to the purple devil, when he was yanked off his feet and pulled into a giant hug, that felt as though it was crushing the life out of him. Slam finally released him so he could check for any broken bones, there were none, don't worry.  
"Hi, I'm Karl, you must be Slam" Karl said laughing the hug off. Slam grinned at him with his massive smile.

"Well, I guess that concludes the tour then, but any questions you can ask any of us, although only Duck in an absolute crisis, even then" Lexi said and everyone but Duck laughed at her obvious joke. "I give great advise, thank you very much" Duck said, his hand on his puffed out chest.  
"Yeah, whatever you say" Lexi's sarcastic tone rung out.  
"hmm, that's what I thought" Duck replied back.  
"Okay then" Tech cut in through the argument.  
"How about Lunch" Slam asked.  
"Sounds great, why don't we walk to the pizza shop and eat over there?" Lexi asked. Everyone nodded. except Duck.  
"Why do we have to walk, we can call them up and _they _come over here" Duck said annoyed.  
"I'm not even going to answer that one" Lexi added.  
"You get used to this" Tech whispered to Karl.  
"I heard that" Lexi snapped, then awkwardly smirked.  
"I'm sorry, conversations with Duck aren't my favourite" Lexi said still awkwardly.  
"Women these days..." Duck said, then Lexi fried his feathery behind in anger, before walking off  
"Are we getting Pizza or not?" Lexi said in a mock impatient voice, everyone, even a burnt bummed Duck followed their new leader into the elevator. Karl already decided he loved the tower and it's inhabitants, they were a lot of fun.

"Yum, that was Slam's favourite pizza" Slam said before burping for extra emphasis.  
"That was good pizza, might actually be worth tipping..." Duck said receiving odd looks from everyone at the table, yes even Karl knew that that wasn't Duck's usual behavior, "...if only I needed to tip these people" He finished and everyone resumed on with Duck's up himself attitude. Everyone sat in their seats in awkward silence that thankfully was interrupted, but the reason for the interruption wasn't that good, their first mission without Ace. A bunch of citizens appeared to be running out of fright, screaming their lives out. They all immediately jumped up and ran out the door of the pizza place and the rock monster came into view.  
"That looks like one of Dr Dare's monsters" Tech pointed out.  
"Yeah it does, what's the plan?" Duck said and everyone turned to look at Lexi. Lexi suddenly got really shy and very nervous.  
"Uh, I, Uh..." Was all she managed to get out. '_Okay, Lexi' _She thought to herself. _'What would Ace do?" _She asked herself.  
"Okay, we should stick together and take him out as a team, when there is one there are usually a few more around, at that point we split. Tech with me, Duck and Rev and Slam and Karl, Slam you may have to help Karl out a little bit, but being the muscle on the team this shouldn't be a problem, is everyone okay with this?" Lexi told everyone, a little uncertainty portrayed in her voice. "You want _me _to help, I haven't had any training, are you sure about this?" Karl questioned, clearly a bit panicked.  
"Of course, we need you, you will have Slam just follow his lead, none of us had any training what-so-ever on our first mission, and it helped us learn faster, remember that mistakes will happen and it is fine" Lexi said encouragingly, everyone else nodded in agreement. "Well, then lets get him" Lexi told everyone.

The mission started out pretty simple, but it appeared that the monsters had had a major power update, plus there were now about twenty of them. They had split up at Lexi's orders and were battling against the large army of rock monsters. Slam and Karl were probably doing the best, Slam and his muscles were a helpful addition, but Karl's ability to faze through walls also allowed him to faze through the rock monsters, and their punching arms. He would distract the monsters while Slam would punch them and have them crumble to pieces, they were a force not to be messed with. With only about eight more monsters left, it was decided Tech and Lexi would leave the group and take out Dr Dare. It was as if he was expecting the two as the second they got within a metre of Dr Dare, a whole swarm of monsters generated from the ground. "Well, this is just great" Lexi sarcastically remarked.  
"It is, isn't it, I found new power source, after a dear friend of mine released me from that rock prison" Dr Dare sneered as Lexi and Tech were yanked off the ground.  
"For the record, you trapped yourself by trying to trap us, that was totally your fault" Lexi sneered back.  
"Oh, but you will just _love _my dear friend, he is an acquaintance of the Loonatics I believe, does the name, _Sypher _ring any bells" With that comment said, Sypher came out from behind a building an evil smirk on his face. "It appears we are after the same power, but found that we were more indestructible with each others help, so here we are, he saved me and I gave him some ultimate power in return, sounds fair to me" He laughed evilly, and Tech and Lexi struggled even harder to get out the grip of the monsters, and out of reach of Sypher. "Now now, struggling will only make the grip around you tighter, and I really don't wanna clean Rabbit and Coyote guts off my brand new monsters" This time he only grinned evilly.  
"Who's powers can I have first, the female or the Coyote, and I just noticed, I haven't seen your leader anywhere, usually he'd come running to this gorgeous things side immediately" Sypher said, a hint of curiosity hidden in his voice as he directed his words to Lexi.  
"He isn't our leader any more, she is and what happened is none of your business" Tech said rudely, but Sypher and Dr Dare gave one look at each other a burst out mock laughing. "Really, _she _is your leader, out of everyone _she _was chosen, was it drawn out of a hat" Dr Dare said with an evil smirk on his face. Lexi was fuming however, she wasn't happy that no one thought she was leader type because she was female. Then her thoughts moved on to Ace, and the fact that he never thought anything bad about her, and that's when she remembered, the Guardian Strike Sword, Ace had given it to her, she could use that to help her.  
She pulled it out of her belt, and dug the sword into the leg of the monster, who fell and released her from it's clasp before anyone knew what was happening. She then did the same to the one with Tech and they now were in a better position to help themselves.

Back with the others, things were going a lot better they were onto their last monster per pair. Which Slam and Karl pretty much destroyed in seconds, and before long all the monsters had been destroyed. "Shouldn't-Tech-and-Lexi-be-back-by-now-something-terrible-must-have-happened-we-need-to-help-them" Rev said getting worried quite quickly.  
"Calm down, I'm sure their just messing with him as all" Duck said.  
"Maybe Slam and his friends go check on them?" Slam asked.  
"Yes-just-in-case" Rev added. Rev then used his global positioning to track them down. "They are just over the hill" Rev said as his eyes returned from the glowing red back to the dark green his eyes are meant to be. They decided it would be easiest to fly over the hill rather than walk so they activated their jet-packs and flew up and over. They all gasped as they noticed Sypher, and another whole lot of rock monsters. "We should have just stayed put" Duck complained and everyone just rolled their eyes. "We help them?" Slam asked.  
"Of-course-we-are-we-will-just-split-up-and-help-them-they-are-doing-a-very-good-job-as-it-is-we-will-have-this-over-in-no-time" Rev said getting ready to attack, everyone just nodded and they flew down and paired up, helping the other two out. As the monsters were clearing Tech and Lexi decided it was time to take out Dr Dare, who had the remote that activated the monsters emerging from the ground. Lexi pinned him down and Tech grabbed the remote, using his magnetizing power to break it. Tech was about to help Lexi out with Dr Dare when Sypher came to help Dr Dare out. "Tech look out!" Lexi yelled out warning Tech that Sypher was about to try take his powers away, luckily the warning came just in time as he quickly scurried out of the way in time and Tech pounced on Sypher as he slid head first into the ground. Tech placed the handcuffs on Sypher, he had invented them so they would stop the powers from being used, and as quickly as that, he handed Lexi a pair too, to which she gracefully slipped over Dr Dare's wrist's. The second they were on, all the rock monsters crumbled as they stood and turned into piles of brown sand. "Typical, we go out for lunch and end up taking a bad guy home, it's despicable" Duck whined. Everyone just laughed at his all time favourite line,  
"I say we get ice-cream as a reward, this was Karl's first ever mission" Tech suggested, everyone agreed, but Lexi wore only a frown. "What's wrong, this was a success, you lead the team to a win, why are you so upset" Tech asked after noticing her expression.  
"It's great and all, but it's a hollow victory I suppose. This was our first mission without Ace, and I hate it, I really don't want this" Lexi admitted.  
"We-all-feel-the-same-but-we-all-are-going-to-have-to-get-over-him-at-some-stage" Rev said  
"Maybe I don't want to get over him!" Lexi yelled. "Look, you go out for ice-cream, I am taking a walk, I'll meet you all later at the tower, okay" She received nods and she quickly walked off.  
"Well, I'm still up for ice-cream" Duck said, sounding happy at the thought of the cold deliciousness.  
"Slam's in" Slam agreed  
"Me too" said Karl. Rev nodded and then so did Tech and they headed off to get a nice reward for their endevours.

* * *

**So Whatcha think, I added a little action, it wasn't much but hey I'm not perfect. So please review. I love ice cream if you couldn't tell, and it's really hot in Perth at the moment so ice-cream just popped into my head. Also a reminder to answer my question, it would mean a lot, thank you guys :)  
**

**Enjoy your day or night :)**

**PurpleSparkles**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, Am I on top of this story or what...haha :) To NegaDuck, there is romance ahead, it is in the next chapter actually and then there will be a few more chapies and then the lemon which I promise I will write, it had given me a great idea for my story actually so thanks :)  
So I know the Loonatics don't belong to me, but the story does, anyways on with it then... Oh and a head up, this is Ace in this chapter, thought we would wanna know what happened to Mr Spunky...yes I may have a problem, no, I won't get it checked out because it's a pretty good problem to have ;)**

* * *

_I can't believe I kissed her, you're an idiot Ace. _Ace thought to himself, mentally slapping himself. He was in a taxi off to live with his parents and brother, who lived on the outskirts of Acmetropolis. _No more stunt doubling, either. _He again thought to himself, shuddering at the rouge memories he never wanted to see again.

The taxi trip only took a small half an hour and he payed with tips. The taxi had parked right out the front of his modest, 5 bedroom, 4 bathroom house. The taxi driver helped him get his suitcase and then left instantly. He was a little nervous, he hadn't really spoken to his parents since he joined the Loonatics and he hadn't even sent them a note or called them telling them he was coming back home. Noticing all the cars parked around his house he walked up to the white wooden door and pressed the doorbell, then waited patiently for someone to answer. He heard a few clicks of locks opening and his Mum was standing in front of him, groggy and sleepy, however when she noticed it was Ace a smile spread across her face. "Ace! You're here, with a suitcase, are you staying?" His Mum was happily hopeful, Ace smiled  
"Yeah, I am. Got a place for me?" He smiled.  
"Of course we do honey, always for our little Ace"  
"Did I hear someone say Ace?" A male voice rung out and a handsome and well built Greg came from a doorway in the hall.  
"You did, Ace is coming home, he's staying!" Lee Bunny said extremely happily.  
"What's all the noise, it's like happy elephants down here, did we forget someone has to be up early for work tomorrow?" A grumpy Michael complained.  
"Mike! You're here" Ace said surprised.  
"Look who the wind brought in, why it's my long lost bro" Mike joked.  
"Oh, come in sweetheart, can I get you anything? Lee said.  
"Nah tanks Mum, I tink we should all get some sleep, we'll chat tomorrow?" It was almost a question.  
"Okay then sweetie, I'm so glad you are home, we all missed you so much, even Mike here, even if he wont admit it" Lee said cheekily. She then kissed Ace. "Night darling"  
"Night son, glad you're home" Greg said still a little sleepy from being woken up at about one in the morning. He then hugged his son, but nothing more.  
"Next time bro, wait until a more reasonable time in the morning" Mike said as he walked back to his room.  
"Ignore him, he is thrilled to have you home, here let me help you with your luggage sweetheart" Lee said grabbing the suitcase and rolling it to Ace's new/old room.  
"She wouldn't let me change it, it looks like a little thirteen year old's room" Greg admitted.  
"It's cool, I would've been thirteen last time I was here" Ace added  
"No, you were fourteen, oh that note you left wasn't ideal, but we are so proud of you" Lee said grabbing Ace's cheeks and then kissing him on the forehead. "Night baby"  
"Night Mum, Night Dad" Ace said.  
"Night son" Greg replied back.

Ace looked around his old room, it was cleaned from the last time he had seen it, obviously his Mum had done that. He had the blue walls, and sporting achievements in the form of medals, trophies and certificates, were stuck on the walls and were placed on shelves. His favourite sport player was the picture of his doona cover and he had some pictures of family and friends scattered around the place. Laying on the bed was his dog Basil, a brown, white and black spotted Beagle who would always sleep in his bed with him, guess he couldn't do anymore than sleep on the bed alone. He took his shirt off and changed his pants for a pair of yellow boxers, most of his clothing was yellow from his time being the yellow Loonatic. He closed the blinds of his window, then sat down on his bed, and began patting Basil, who in turn rolled over so Ace could pat his stomach. Ace chuckled at this. "Same old Basil, aren't ya?" Ace spoke out to Basil who was content with Ace rubbing his belly. He laughed. "Okay, it's bedtime boy" He turned his light off and settled himself in bed.

No matter how hard he tried, sleep wasn't happening. He had had a super big day, and it was now only about two thirty. He thought about Lexi, the team, his family and their missing him, his Basil and about a hundred other things. The main thought was still on the boy he didn't save. Civilians were the first priority and he put this one last, and ended up getting him killed. That thought was hunting every corner of his being and was seriously tearing him up from the insides. _God Ace, get a grip on yourself, that's why you're here, to get everything back on track, don't take it here and ruin everyone else here _Ace thought to himself.

Ace managed to get about an hour of sleep, and then awoke again at seven in the morning to the smell of something cooking. He went into his bedroom's en suite an took and shower, washing the night's worries away, if only it was that easy. He got out and placed a towel around his waist and walked back out into his room. It was lucky he decided to put the towel on because his Mum walked in to tell him breakfast was ready.  
"Breakfast honey... Oh goodness I'm so sorry, silly me, I forgot you're not my little boy anymore are you, looking buff as well" Lee boasted. Ace turned a deep shade of red.  
"Tanks Mum, I'll be out in a sec" Ace said through his embarrassment.  
"Okay, don't take too long, I might have to arrange your father to have 'the talk' though, you need it" Lee again said.  
"Mum!? I tink I'm right" Ace said back. Lee just shrugged and closed the door. Ace face-palmed. _Only my Mum. _He smiled to himself.  
Ace finished drying himself off and put on a pair of track pants, and sneakers, he was gonna run later. He then scrounged his case for a shirt and pulled one out chucking it on. He then sighed when he saw what shirt it was. He had put on the fan shirt Lexi had gotten him, and the rest of the team with a picture of all the team posing in fighting stances on a yellow shirt. _How ironic _he thought, then tossed the shirt off and changed it with a black shirt that had a picture in white of a smiley face, yet another present from Lexi. He couldn't be bothered changing again and he headed to breakfast.

He was greeted by his Dad, his Mum and his brother Mike, who was older than him as Mike was 25 and Ace was eighteen. He was also bestowed with a plate of fresh pancakes, and carrot juice. _Slam loves pancakes _Ace thought and realised again that he had thought of the team. _I spent all night thinking of them, just stop brain _he thought to himself. He then delved into his pancakes, putting sugar and lemon on them, _the way Lexi taught me, the way she likes. Uh shut up stupid brain, just stop it already. _  
"Is everything okay sweetie, you look a little sad?" Lee pointed out  
"I'm fine Mum, just thinking about home, I mean, the tower" _Damn, it's not my home anymore, gah anymore slip ups and Mum will be sad. Too late.  
_"Home? Isn't this your home always, is the other place more of your home than here?" Lee questioned, the hurt evident.  
"No no, I mean, I don't know, they were like my family away from my family, they were my friends..." He was cut off  
"Were your friends? I'm sure they're still your friends, you just don't live with them or fight evil villains with them anymore" Greg inputted.  
"We prefer it that way, just saying sweetie" Lee added. Ace smiled at him parents.  
"I know, I miss the thrill and their presence already, like I feel homesick, I couldn't sleep much this morning." Ace said nonchalantly. Everyone shut their mouths unable to reply to that.  
"Well, I've gotta go to work, I'll see ya lot tonight, I'll bring Red Rooster home with me" Mike said getting out of his chair. "I'm a private investigator, also do police work, but more of the dangerous stuff, it's awesome bro, you should join me" he said aiming his sentence at Ace.  
"No, we only just got him back. You should be here more often too" Lee said quickly.  
"Probably not gonna happen Mum, bye everyone" Mike replied then walked out the door and drove off to work.

"After break fast we will go shopping to get you some new clothes and furniture for your room, how does that sound?" Lee questioned whilst continuing her stack of pancakes oozing in golden maple syrup.  
"Sounds good Mum" Ace replied taking the final bite of his final pancake.

Lee, Greg and Ace were at the mall, looking through several shops. They were at Acme Mall, the largest shopping centre in Acmetropolis and had already bought all of Ace's clothes and were now looking at furniture and paint. "So, what colour will we paint your room, what's your favourite?" Greg asked his son.  
"Umm, I wouldn't mind if it was similar to my old room at HQ, which was Yellow and Black, like my team colours" Ace answered.  
"Okay then sweetie, we'll get those colours" Lee said cheerily.  
"You do know Mum, you don't have to talk to me like I'm a little boy anymore, I am eighteen" Ace said in good heart.  
"I know, but I missed doing it, it might be a while before I stop, it's a habit I'm not sure I want to break honey" Lee answered, smiling the whole time.  
"Okay, that's fine with me Mum, I was just making sure as all" Ace said, placing his hands in his jean pockets.

So they small family ground finished getting stuff for Ace and all headed home, because this city was so advanced, the paint no longer needed to be in a tin, in fact, it was an electronic slip of what looked like glass, one had a yellow end and one had a black end. They also had a roll of blue really thin tape-like stuff that was taped to the corner's of the walls. Then all Greg had to do was hold the desired colour over the desired wall and the whole thing changed to the yellow, up until the thin tape, this was continued for each wall with each colour. The good thing about this method was it was mess free and you don't have to worry about wet paint. So Greg and Ace went about moving and placing furniture around the bedroom, and when it was finished it looked totally different from before; He had a queen sized bed, adorned with a black doona cover and yellow pillow cases, he had a study desk with his old laptop placed on top, he had a new chest of drawers, that were polished and shined to perfection, and he had shelving around the walls with an assortment of books, photos, old toys and other gizmos that he accumulated and didn't want thrown out. His room looked quite similar to his Loonatic room, just a little bit different.  
"Thanks for the help Dad" Ace thanked.  
"Looks good son, we did well. I'm sure Mum has some lunch ready for us, why don't we go and see?" Greg said.  
"Sure" Ace replied.

Of course, as if on time Lee had placed three vegetarian pies on the table, with a potato salad and can's of lemonade.  
"Looks good Mum, I would've been happy with just pies, you don't always have to go all out" Ace said, kind of complimenting his Mum.  
"I know, but you're my baby and you deserve the best, and nothing less" Lee answered not really understanding his point, so he shook it off.  
_I just want normal, they don't get that, I want to not want to be at the Loonatic tower but it's all I think I want. _He suddenly didn't feel hungry but didn't want to hurt his Mum's feelings. He felt homesick, and it made him feel worse when he realised that this was no longer home, but the tower was. _I miss them all, especially Lexi, God I still can't believe I kissed her, she either hates me for kissing her, or hates me because I ditched her after kissing her, smart one Ace.  
_"Ace honey is everything alright, you're making odd faces again" Lee questioned, concern evident in her voice.  
"Yeah, it's fine, I don't feel well, I'm gonna go rest in my room" Ace said.  
"Okay, I hope you are alright, if you don't get better I'll come and help you" Lee said smiling.

As Ace walked away he overheard his parents talking;  
"Oh Greg, what are we going to do, he has changed, he clearly doesn't want to be here with us, he is so grown up and, and different" Lee broke down in tears.  
"It's okay, it's not your fault babe, he is going through a difficult faze with the killing and everything" Greg soothed.  
"Do you really think he killed that man, I mean is that how we raised him, like this" Lee cried out.  
"No no darling. This isn't our fault, we have Mike, he turned out fine, must be his job and friends that did this to him, we should never have let him go" Greg said sternly.  
Ace refused to listen to any more.  
"Is that what you think, I'm sorry I am such a disappointment in you're lives, I'll just go now" Ace yelled from the hallway into the kitchen. He then ran to his room and took his still packed suitcase and chucked a few more necessities all while he was breaking with hurt, anger and guilt. He knew his parents would still try to stop him so he opened his window and jumped out it tears streaming down his face. It was lucky he got quite a bit of compensation money from being a Loonatic, he decided it was better that he be alone and less of a disappointment to anyone else.

In a short hour Ace had managed to find a reasonable apartment and move in it. It was modest, A small TV and lounge set, and a kitchen with full utilities including a dishwasher. He had a bathroom with a bath and shower and vanity sink and a separated toilet area. Then there was a bedroom, a queen sized bed, and small walking in wardrobe and a desk for working on if he wished. The colour scheme was very neutral, but some walls were baby blue and any paintings and decor was all blue themed. It was sort of beach themed, as the sea was only a ten minute walk. He felt terrible about the way his parents saw him, a murdering rebel that doesn't take interest in his parents lives anymore. He was laying on the bed adorned in blue wavy pattern. He had messed up so terribly and he felt incredibly upset, his life was a mess. He ended up falling asleep, due to his emotional exhaustion.

The next day he woke at his usual 7 am start, he had slept for a long while and he felt quite groggy. He got up with a grumbling stomach that could have matched Slam's any day. He went to the fridge to find the only thing in it was a glass bottle filled with cold water. He took a few large gulps of it, wiped his mouth and refilled it, putting it away afterwards. He looked through the cupboard to find it emptied also. He sighed realising he would have to go and buy something for breakfast, and he couldn't be bothered grocery shopping so probably lunch and dinner as well. He realised how much he needed Lexi to be there with him, she would be the only person who would understand him at that point, or even be happy listening to his complaints. But no, he was a total screw-up and is alone in an apartment, with no food.

He showered and dressed to freshen himself to societies standards and walked down to the bakery on the beach. He chose a seat surveying the water and watched the way the golden sun tanned the pristine bluey greeny water that glittered and danced in small ripples. Perfect for swimming in. He snapped out of the trance he was in and took interest in the menu that lay in front of him. He decided on a cheese, tomato and lettuce toasted sandwich and a cappuccino, a drink he had every morning.

He enjoyed dining in the outdoors and found himself at peace for a bit, listening as the small waves rolled on the sandy shore, he didn't even realise he had his eyes closed until a waitress come up and asked if he was finished since his plate and cup had been emptied by his demanding stomach. He politely nodded and the waitress took his dishes for him.

He ended up on the beach, unable to resist the inviting water and he spent most of his day swimming around in the water or sun-baking on the sand, continuously contemplating his mistakes that he'd made, and it wasn't until the sun had disappeared leaving pinks, golds, greys and purples dancing above his head in a most beautiful sunset, and that's when he decided it was probably time to leave and get dinner, since he missed lunch due to his loss of time. He decided the bakery was good for breakfast but he needed something a little more for dinner, especially since his stomach felt as if it was eating itself. He wandered the streets a bit and found a small looking Italian restaurant and decided pasta sounded nice. He ended up eating there, a dinner of Pesto pasta and a caramel milkshake; this filled him right up. He was satisfied and payed his check and left wanting to remember that place as he loved the food, and he was sure Lexi would too, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself.

He made it home safe and sound and cuddled up on his sofa watching some Walace and Gromit that was playing on the TV. When he felt he couldn't keep his eyes open he turned the telly off and ended up sleeping on his sofa.

He was awoken with a start by someone knocking at his door, he checked the time; 8:11 am, groaned at his lateness and hurried to see who could possibly be knocking. He nearly fainted when a timid looking Lexi greeted him with her perfect smile...

* * *

**Well that was a looooong chapter 3 370 words to be exact. Whew took a while to write and a mini cliffie at the end. Sorry if the chapter dragged on but I needed to get everything written otherwise it wouldn't make all that much sense. **

**Thanks for your support**

**PurpleSparkles :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**On time again, god I'm good. Okay I'm just a little proud of myself :) Anywayz I don't own the Loonatics cuz if I did Ace would be mine...all mine. Okay then crazy moment over, on to the story we go... Oh by the way the starter part is explaining how Lexi found herself finding Ace, she never told the other Loonatics either so begin...**

* * *

So Lexi had had a tough day, and to make matter's worse, she walked past a wall of TV's and she was the main headline, and not in a good way, her little outburst had been filmed by every TV company in Acmetropolis and her nervousness and slow thinking had been also documented. All the harshness made her feel even worse. _God, I'll never be as good as Ace, I'm shit in comparison, _and many other negative thoughts plagued her already hurting head. She realised she was tired and couldn't be bothered going back to the tower, besides a nice apartment building was just across from her. She slowly walked towards the building named 'Home Sweet Apartment' and was greeted by a man, greasy and fat, but rich looking all the same.  
"How can I help you Miss Lexi, you're not the first Loonatic to enter our premises, looking for your old partner, Ace he is staying here?" The man asked.  
Lexi was surprised to say the least. Ace was in this very building that she was about to sleep in, kinda like old times, she smiled at her thought.  
"I wasn't aware Ace was staying here, but that's good, umm, I was actually hoping I could rent an apartment out if that's alright?" Lexi politely asked the man looked at her slightly shocked.  
"Uh, yeah, yes sure, um, here I'll put you next to Ace then" He said handing Lexi a key with a key-chain and a white card attached with the number and letter A1, "Ace is A2" he smiled, "Oh, and enjoy your new apartment, I'll bill you in the week, every Tuesday is rent payday, and if you need anything just call for Steve, okay" Steve smiled kindly and disappeared in a room behind the desk.

Lexi climbed a set of stairs and then was on level A, and her room was the first room, she looked at the room that Ace was in and she sighed and unlocked her door, stepping in her room decorated in purple unlike Ace's that was adorned in blue. She hadn't eaten a thing since her lunch and was hungry so she searched her new cupboard and fridge to find them empty, and she couldn't be bothered going out and getting herself dinner. She then decided she didn't want her team finding her and she switched all her communicators and tracking devices, then crashed on her bed.

She woke up quite early, 6:30 am, as her stomach felt as if it was eating itself. She realised she didn't have a change of clothes, she didn't feel as if she wanted to see her team at that moment anyway and she wanted to see Ace, but not in her uniform. So she scrambled out of her room and to a cafe, the one Ace was at the day before and ordered a coffee and a salad wrap and hot chips, then she found a small clothes joint and bought herself a pink shirt that had a silver sparkly heart in the middle and a pair of leggings and she got herself a pair of thongs at the same time. Satisfied she payed and went back to her apartment and changed into her newly bought clothes.

She was getting nervous at the thought of seeing Ace, it was already 8 and she knew Ace would go for breakfast soon, if he hadn't already. She opened her door, then locked it. She then took slow steps towards the door that Ace was possibly contained behind. She looked at the door feeling quite awkward since the last thing she did with him was kiss. She lightly knocked on his door, almost hoping he wouldn't hear, but he did as she heard his footsteps come towards the door and she felt even awkwarder, then the door swung open and freshly awoken Ace looked dazed as he stared back at herself...

* * *

"H-hey Lex, uh, w-what are ya doin here?" Ace asked still feeling lightheaded at the fact Lexi, the girl he kissed, was standing at his door as cute as ever.  
"Um, I heard you were here, and I came to visit, say hi...so, hi" Lexi said awkwardly waving at the same time oddly. Ace gave a small chuckle at her strange behaviour.  
"How did you know I was here though?" Ace asked suspiciously, Lexi grinned sheepishly and twisted her body holding her arm, then going straight again.  
"I stayed the night here and by chance the guy told me so were you" Lexi answered.  
"Really? Why'd you sleep here, I thought you still lived at the tower?" Ace asked confused as hell.  
"I do, I needed a break, our first mission without you and well, I failed miserably, and now the whole world hates me!" Lexi accidentally spilled. Then covered her mouth wide eyed at her sudden feeling explosion. "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair to say to you" Lexi said awkwardly again. Ace looked back at Lexi feeling sad for her, and without realising what he was doing he pulled her into a hug. Lexi wasn't expecting the hug but felt really safe in his arms, and felt happy again, being in his arms. Ace backed off and looked at the floor, realising what he had done.  
"Uh thanks, I needed that" Lexi said quietly.  
"Um, would you like to come in?" Ace asked moving the subject over. Lexi nodded and walked in as Ace moved aside from the doorway, closing it after her. Lexi took in her surroundings noticing it was much the same as her own room, just the blue accents not the purple decorations she had become used to in her own room. She was experiencing butterflies that felt as though they were going to burst out her stomach at any second as she was in the same room as Ace and he had kissed her the last time she had seen him, he had also left the team and made her the leader in the same conversation but she wasn't thinking about that as much, she was just happy to know Ace thought the same as she did.  
"Take a seat" Ace offered extending his arm out towards the light blue sofa. Lexi smiled and took a seat. "Do you want anyting to drink" He then mentally slapped himself, he didn't have anything to offer her.  
"No thanks, have you already gone shopping?" Lexi asked looking around noticing it didn't look as if he had any food or drinks just like herself.  
"Uh, No I haven't, why do you ask?" Ace asked confused.  
"It's just my apartment doesn't have anything in it, and well you need even a glass to offer water" Lexi explained to Ace.  
"Oh that. No I realised after I offered you" He gave an awkward chuckle and sat down on the sofa next to her slowly. Lexi noticed just how close they were to each other and the butterflies reminded her of that.  
"It's okay" Lexi breathed out so the sentence sounded quiet and wispy. All Lexi wanted to do was scream out how much she loved him and missed him, then to go on her knees and beg him to come back to the tower, but she had to contain herself, if she said the wrong thing, or the right thing she may not be able to go on without him, she missed him like crazy, and he hadn't even been gone for very long. The two bunnies just stared into each other's eyes, both wanting the same thing, but knew better of it.  
"So, uh, how are ya Lex?" Ace asked breaking out of their trance they were both in. Lexi blinked a few quick times before answering  
"Um, fine, and you?" She wanted to scream that she was doing horribly and missed him and needed him, and was already failing miserably as leader and the people hated her, but again she refrained herself from saying those things.  
"Alright" He lied, wanting to just hug her and tell her he could tell she wasn't happy and he was sorry it was all his fault, but he also stopped himself. Lexi also could see through his lie.  
"Um , how about we watch a little TV?" Ace suggested needing to do something before he lost all sense of control and held Lexi in a hug so tight she would break. Lexi nodded not even thinking what would be on. Ace used the little black remote to turn the telly on, the news was on from when he previously watched the TV and as the news progressed on he saw all of the meltdown Lexi had faced and knew how she felt and why she was now staying in an apartment, he felt really sorry for her and her earlier outburst now made a little more sense to him, he looked at Lexi to see her head down and she looked embarrassed and sad and he didn't want her to be feeling that way.  
"Lex, please don't be upset about this, it's just the stupid media they don't know a thing" Ace told Lexi, as soothingly as possible but Lexi didn't even nod, her head stayed down and her lip trembled as she tried incredibly hard to stop herself from crying, especially in front of Ace. Ace knew he had to get Lexi to focus on him so he did what he thought was right; he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, then he pulled one of his arms back and used it to make her look him in the eyes and he could see them all big and shiny from the threatening tears.  
"Oh Lex, I'm sorry" Ace said unsure why he felt he needed to apologise, then he realised, he loved her and he needed to be there to protect her, and he hadn't been. Lexi burst into tears at his apology and ended up resting her head on his chest and spent about ten minutes crying into him and he just sat there and held her, comforting her making sure she knew he was there for at that very moment. Both not realising the intimacy of the moment but were just happy to be with one another. Lexi finally pulled her head from his chest and let out a chuckle.  
"Thanks, you really know how to help" Lexi said drying the leftover tears that Ace's shirt failed to collect.  
"I wish I had been there earlier" Ace said automatically, before realising what he had said. The whole room went really silent and really awkward as Lexi did't know what to say. She then thought of a conversation starter,  
"So, I thought you were staying with your family, why are you all by yourself?" Ace looked around sadly and it was Lexi's turn to feel bad.  
"Uh, turns out, they don't seem to think I am the same Ace, they think I am trouble, ya know, cause I killed that man" Ace said blankly not allowing himself to get angry or sad, or feel any emotion to that subject what-so-ever.  
"You didn't kill that man Ace, that wasn't your fault he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, that is NOT your fault" Lexi said a little angrily.  
"It is, I was responsible for protecting that man's life and I failed, even the reporters believe that, and now my parents" Ace said again trying to shift the blame on himself.  
"I thought the media was stupid and that they don't know anything, I thought that was what you said" Lexi said using his own words against him. Ace looked her in the eyes a little defeated and knew she was right, the only person who would be able to convince him he was innocent was the girl he loved who was sitting extremely close to him, so close he could feel her breath heating a spot on his shoulder, the thought made him even happier.  
"I guess you're right Lex, tanks" Ace said whispering almost, the two leaned in, but both pulled away at the last moment, both not knowing why.  
"Ah, how about lunch at the cafe down the road?" Ace suggested, noticing the time, 12:04 pm.  
"Sure" Lexi agreed nodding back at him, thankful for the interruption from what could have been a very very awkward moment.  
"Hold on a sec, I've gotta change, I wont be long" Ace said jumping up from the seat and rushing into the direction of the bedroom/bathroom.

Ace emerged shortly after and the two walked down to the beach cafe, choosing a table in full view of the sand and water.  
"Its pretty here, I ate breakfast here earlier" Lexi admitted while picking up a menu.  
"Agreed, I've eaten here too and it makes the water look very tempting" Ace said smiling.  
"So when will you be returning to the others?" Ace asked in curiosity.  
"As long as it takes for me to feel better" Lexi shrugged, placing the menu down after making her choice of lunch.  
"Okay, as long as you stay with me the whole time" Ace said, his voice a little flirty.  
"Okay, will do, better watch out though, I may never want to leave!" She said also flirty but also intending it as a joke. The two bunnies laughed but had to stop because the waiter had come up to them.  
"What can I get you two today" The waiter lady asked holding her note pad and pen in her hands.  
"Um, I'll have the salad wrap and a caramel milkshake" Lexi answered first. The lady scribbled the order down.  
"And I'll have mushroom risotto and a chocolate milkshake, tanks" The lady scribbled Ace's order down.  
"Is that all?"  
"Yes" The bunnies said in unison.

Once they had eaten they decided a trip to the overly temping beach would be fantastic and walked down hand in hand. They started off sitting on the sand chatting about everything, then Ace decided things needed to be a little more...wet, and he picked Lexi up and tossed her in the water, much to her distaste. Ace jumped in afterwards and they ended up playing a game of water tag, before it went back to sitting on the beach.  
"You know, these are the only clothes I have" Lexi joked, but Ace realised that she actually wouldn't have any clothes because she came straight after a mission and she needed some pj's and clothes that she could wear while she took her little break.  
"Well, we will just have to go and get you some new clothes than, wont we?" Ace said almost happily.  
"Sure, I did get these from a shop earlier" She giggled. So the bunnies went off towards the shopping centre.

They weren't shopping for very long as Lexi wasn't that picky, they even got Ace some new clothes that he could wear, that Lexi had chosen for him. While they were shopping they got toothbrushes, shampoo and conditioner and body wash and all that, as well as towels and basic groceries. They had also decided it would be better if Lexi moved into Ace's apartment since it would be easier and they both really wanted to spend every last minute they could with each other.

After all the shopping, they were both a little peckish, plus it was dark outside. Ace knew where he could take Lexi and he ended up leading the way to the little Italian restaurant he had found the other day and they both shared the pesto pasta he had had the other night and was really happy when he saw how much Lexi enjoyed the food like he knew, and at that moment life couldn't actually be any better for either of them.  
After filling themselves up on the delicious pasta and paying, well Ace insisted he pay, they walked back to the apartment place and were happy to see Steve at the desk.  
Steve looked up at the bunnies and smiled.  
"Let me guess, you would like to cancel your apartment" he said directing his words to Lexi who smiled a little awkwardly.  
"Uh, yes, how did you know?" She asked.  
"I just did" Steve replied smiling.  
"Well that will be forty dollars from the time you spent in your own apartment" Steve told her and she handed the money over and her room key, and Steve gave her another key for Ace's apartment.  
"Enjoy your stay" Steve said before again going into the room behind the counter.

They walked back to Ace's apartment and then put the groceries in the kitchen and the toiletries in the bathroom and the new clothes in the wardrobe with Ace's other clothes. They than sat back down on the couch and began to talk.  
"I was just wondering, since you have all your communicators on your arm, cant Tech track you?" Ace asked, a question that had been nagging him for a little while. "I turned it all off, there is no way Tech can track me at all, which is good" Lexi then took all the technology off of her arm and put them on the coffee table in front of her. Ace just smiled.  
"So it's just you and me, completely alone for a few days" Ace said a little cheekily.  
"I guess so, if you can put up with me here" Lexi joked and Ace pulled her into a playful hug, that turned into a proper hug.  
"I wish we had longer" Ace said honestly and the two kissed, no one pulling away this time. They parted and there was no awkward moment and they sat on the couch for a little while.

After a while Ace hadn't heard much from Lexi and looked at her face only to see her sleeping in his lap and smirked at her cuteness. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom and tucked her in the bed, then walking out, like a gentleman and finding himself a spare blanket and he crashed on the sofa, having happy dreams for the first time since the incident.

* * *

**Wow 3178 words, again. I am actually so happy with this story .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again, so hi :) Well I must say I am quite happy with this story my others stories were almost like practices and this is like the first story I am actually enjoying to write, Well rant over, I do not own the Loonatics...**

* * *

Lexi awoke a little dazed and confused but soon realised that Ace must have put her in the bed. She slowly got up and noticed that Ace was already awake as the bathroom was all foggy. She got her clothes for the day and took a shower happy to be feeling clean and fresh. She then combed her hair and left it down happy with it that way. She then tidied the bathroom up and left. As she walked into the bedroom to put her clothes from yesterday away she was hit with a delicious smell coming from the kitchen and knew Ace was cooking breakfast and she couldn't wait to see what he had made. She walked out of the bedroom, which opened out to the kitchen and living area and saw Ace at the stove flipping pancakes, he hadn't noticed that she has woken up and she took this to her advantage, creeping up behind Ace and then hugging him around the waist taking him completely off guard then he relaxed knowing it was just Lexi.  
"Mornin Lex, scared me der" Ace greeted still chuckling a little. "Breakfast will be ready in a moment, hope ya like pancakes" Lexi grinned.  
"I can't wait, I love pancakes" She said letting go of Ace's waist and opening the fridge to get the apple juice they had purchased yesterday.  
"Juice?" She questioned and Ace nodded turning back to his pancake making. Lexi got the glasses out of the cupboard and poured two large glasses of the clear yellowy liquid. She turned around to see Ace holding a plate of pancakes and smaller plates in the other hand, she noticed that Ace had already put the toppings on the coffee table, he had lemon and sugar and golden syrup and Lexi couldn't wait she was happy to see that Ace remembered that she liked her pancakes with sugar and lemon and they placed the items they were carrying on the coffee table as well, before grabbing their plates and getting their first pancake, both putting sugar and lemon on top. When Lexi finished her first bite she commented,  
"Yum, you're a good cook" And she smiled before taking another bite of her pancake, Ace smiled  
"I know I am" And Lexi mock rolled her eyes at him. They were getting closer to each other with every moment spent together and they were both assessing their feelings for one another and giving off hints that suggested what they were each feeling to see if the other felt the same way, but were both still to scared to risk their friendship by asking or telling the other their feelings.  
"Anyways, what are we gonna do today?" Lexi asked grabbing another pancake from the stack.  
"Um, I hadn't really tought of anyting today Lex, usually I just wing it on da day, but I was thinking we could just spend da day chattin or sometin like dat?" It was more of a question.  
"Sure sounds great..." Lexi smiled. "...does that mean I get to stay in my comfy awesome sparkly pajamas?" Ace grinned.  
"Only if I can, well my boxers and shirt dat is" He chuckled a little. She did look irresistibly cute in her pink T-shirt pj's with the sparkly sleeping owl on it, and her matching pink long pj pants with smaller sparkly owls all over it, yep he wasn't complaining.

After breakfast they did the dishes together, Lexi washing and Ace drying, they were in relative silence and were working through the dishes quickly as a team, which they both secretly liked; the way they were so in sync with each other, and were just too content to be talking at that moment. When they were done they tidied the place up a bit, making the bed and putting all their dirty clothes in the washing machines that came with the apartment. Then they just sat on the made bed and began to talk.  
"Okay, so tell me about your family dat I have never heard you talk about ever?" Ace started. Lexi's expression went from happy to sad in a matter of seconds and Ace wondered what he had said that was so bad. She sighed deeply and began talking.  
"Alright, I guess I should tell someone then. Well, I have five brothers, actually _had _five brothers; Andrew, Richard, Thomas, Lachlan and Ryan. But Ryan got murdered...by my father, so did my mum..." Lexi had to stop before she started crying. Ace moved closer horrified by what she was telling him.  
"Hey, you don't have to tell me anyting else" Ace said softly, almost in a whisper and Lexi smiled up at him.  
"It's okay, I should have told you before but never had the guts to, but I trust you, more than I ever knew I did" Lexi looked up at Ace and saw his head move closer to hers, so she closed the distance herself and they shared a very passionate kiss that lasted quite a while, with both needing to stop for air. Lexi giggled and Ace had on his little smirk that he liked so much.  
"Well, we don't have anything to worry about, my father is locked up in prison, hopefully never seeing daylight again" Lexi added.  
"So then, I told you about my past, what about yours?" Ace knew that was coming, but didn't blame her at all.  
"Alright bunny, I have both of my parents and one older broder named Mike, or Michael he is 25 and he is a police investigator and apparently is good at what he does. Da reason I am here in dis apartment is because I over heard dem talking about me, saying things like I'd changed for the worst and that I'm outta control and that was why I had killed dat man, well, I just had to get away, I was so upset and I still am a little bit, but things are much better with you here, I want this to last forever" He sighed knowing that that was a dream that would have to wait a while. This time Lexi kissed Ace, only a small one, but enough to tell him she wished she could stay here forever, and that she understood his pain.  
"If they got to know you again, I'm sure they'd regret everything they said, you are an amazing person Ace, but I don't think you have ever looked at the good in you, you only remember the bad, and that's not good." Ace smiled at her and she smiled back continuing. "You lead the Loonatics into success, pretty much every time, one mistake and you gave up, you saved millions of lives Ace and everyone loved you, we all had so much fun as a team and with you gone, it doesn't feel like a team anymore, we lost the leadership of you, and the team is in disarray..." Lexi paused and examined his expression, it looked funny and un-Ace like to her.  
"Ace?" Lexi questioned.  
"I like dis better, I like the freedom I've got now, I don't tink I ever want to go back, the pressure consumes you after a while and all you do is tink about being a hero, that's not living, we didn't ever act like teenagers we acted like adults, and don't want that yet, I like not being on da team, I wish you could join me, but I would never ask anyting like dat to you, dat's not fair" Lexi smiled, she finally understood where Ace was at, and she liked that he was being open to her, he never told anyone anything, always shut himself off.  
"If you ever needed help, you should have asked, I was your second in command, I could have taken some of the responsibility, I mean now, I pretty much have it all, but that's not Tech's fault, he is always making some amazing new toy for us to use, but if I need help, I ask you should have"  
"I know Lex, but you were already busy yourself, you were the person dat made everyting all better and if I had taken you away all de time, who would be de support for da rest of da team, who would make dem all happy and not go crazy on us!" Lexi smiled, he was irresistibly cute when he let all his emotions out but admired his skills and bravery for the rest of the team.  
"You know Ace, I would love to join you, I really would, but would the team cope with another leader missing, I mean would we cope actually being normal, because I have to admit, I've never been much of a normal person" Ace laughed.  
"So if it wasn't a problem, you would rather spend the rest of your life living in an apartment with me, then being a superhero leader and saving the world?" Ace questioned, kind of mockingly, but a little seriously at the same time. Lexi realised what he had asked her, and she went cherry red, and her face felt like it was on fire.  
"Uhm, I guess that's what I meant, yes. And would you like to spend the rest of your life living in an apartment with me?" Lexi returned the question, even though he had already kind of said that he would spend his life with her.  
"Yes I would, and it wouldn't just have to be an apartment, it could be anywhere, just as long as I am with you, then I am a happy bunny" Ace smiled and Lexi felt warmed to the bone, _he really likes me, no he loves me, he feels the same, I cant leave him now, I must stay, I want to be here forever" _Lexi thought to herself, and in that very moment, she wasn't sure what was supposed to happen next, she wasn't sure if she should just stay forever like she wanted, or be the responsible one and go back to the tower and live her days fighting crime and dreading that day she chose to be responsible, she wasn't sure, looked like she was going to need to stay longer to determine whether she should stay with him or go, and her mind was already reeling with different emotions and thoughts.

"So, uh how about lunch den?" Ace asked as he looked at the clock mounted on the wall, the time read, 12:01 and Ace thought they needed a breather from their very personal heart to heart.  
"Sounds great, what should we have?" Lexi asked, hoping he would say a restaurant or something similar because at that moment she wanted nothing more than to be out of the apartment and into fresh air again. Luckily for her Ace was thinking along the same lines.  
"Does the beach cafe sound alright for lunch again?" He asked curiously.  
"Sounds perfect, but it does mean we will have to change" Lexi said knowingly, and with that said they both realised they didn't want to leave the apartment, they wanted to stay in their perfectly comfortable clothes.  
"Actually Ace, how does ordering pizza sound, I wanna be awfully lazy and stay here in my pajimmy-jammers( another word for pj's)" Lexi questioned at playful hint in her voice.  
"You know, you are readin my mind Lex" He winked and Lexi broke into giggles. "What's so funny, bunny?" Ace kept playing and Lexi laughed even harder.  
"You are a douche you know sometimes" Lexi said through her fits of laughter, "You may have to ring the pizza company up, I'm too giggly to" Lexi said continuing her laughing, that she wasn't entirely sure why she was still laughing.  
"Okay den, I'll leave ya to continue your gigglin spree" He joked and went for the silver phone mounted on the wall in the kitchen area. He dialed the pizza number he knew so well from living with the Loonatics and basically surviving on pizza and placed their order, one cheese and sauce pizza and a bottle of coke, he knew that those things were her favourite and he didn't mind them so much himself.

When Ace hung the phone he noticed the silence first and realised she must have finally stopped laughing, but he heard the TV blaring and immediately knew something was wrong. He looked at the TV and noticed a picture of Tech on the screen, he couldn't hear anything so he moved on to the lounge next to Lexi, who's face was pale and ghostly. She didn't even acknowledge that he was there apart from moving closer to him and resting her head on his upper arm. He tuned into the TV to figure out what was being said, and even he got a little upset from what was being said. He flicked the TV off.  
"God Dammit, I knew this was too good to last" Ace said first. News had got out that Ace had had an argument with his parents, they must have told the Loonatics, and now the Loonatics are after Ace, thinking he had kidnapped Lexi because was out of control, and Tech was warning the world about him, his best friend, his brother was dobbing him in because he doesn't trust him, that stung a little bit and he was quite saddened by it all.  
"I don't want to go back to that, those traitors" Lexi angrily whispered. "But I have to, to put those rumors to rest, and I probably wont be allowed back." Lexi said still whispering angrily and lone tear rolling down her furry cheek, and Ace as quick as that wiped it off.  
"Dis isn't your fault Lex, I know, but please I thought we had a little longer together, I can't lose you Lex, you're all dat I have left, I need you and didn't realise it, you saved me Lex, please don't go, not yet" Ace pleaded and Lexi broke into tears, all he wanted was for her to break back into laughter again like before, that was so much better than this. Lexi was beyond confused, she felt betrayed by her friends for their words to her and didn't want to go back, but she didn't want that going around, and she didn't have the strength to walk away from them when she goes there, she just didn't know what she wanted to do, she felt unsteady.  
"Can I have another night here and we can work things out later, I, I cant do this right now" Her voice sounded frail and weak and Ace just hated it.  
"Whatever you want, I'll take all the time I can get" He said somewhat sadly.

A knock at the door startled them but the answered it together, it was Steve with their pizza and a serious look on his face.  
" I haven't called the Loonatics, but I will need an explanation, you never looked very kidnapped to me as I've seen you around, is this true?" Steve asked the pair.  
"He never kidnapped me, the reason I'm here is because he helped me, he is not a criminal and I can't believe his, and my own team mates ratted him out like that, so please believe me, he is not holding me hostage or whatever, he is being amazing, please don't turn us in, I will talk to them when I am ready" Lexi pleaded telling Steve how it was.  
"Hey, calm down, don't worry I wont tell a soul, but you may want to be less public, some locals have reported seeing you and the Loonatics and police are surveying the area like hawks, but I wont lie if they ever ask me where you are, I hope you understand that part" He said kindly and Ace and Lexi were quite happy to have chosen the right place to stay.  
"Tanks so much, we appreciate it more den ever, and I do promise I haven't kidnapped her" Ace smiled appreciatively at the man.  
"Well here's your pizza, I hope things work out for the best, I'll do my best whenever to have it known that I believe this isn't a kidnapping, good day" He said warmly and walked off.  
"Thank you" The bunnies called back.

"Well things are gonna get a little tricky now, aren't they. Thanks to our wonderful friends" Lexi sarcastically remarked and Ace realised just how adorable she was when she was angry and pecked her on the lips lightly before taking the pizza to the kitchen to prepare the meal, realising that their coke wasn't there, and that they never even payed for the pizza, he knew that Steve must have payed for it all, but saved himself the coke, but Ace thought he deserved it so he didn't really mind.  
"Lunch is ready Lex" He called smiling, hoping things would be okay.

* * *

**Well whatcha think? I desperately hope I can keep this one week thing up, but please don't hurt me if I don't ;) I mean between school, work and gym, (I have no social life otherwise) I am struggling to find time to work on some juicy chappies so be nice please wonderful people, and hopefully I'll be back with a new chapter next week :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya Hiya, well things have been interesting in the world of Ace and Lexi and I plan on making it even more so...Mwahahaha. Again really you all shouldn't mind me I am prone at making things quite weird so yeah... I am so so so so sorry, I have been flat out busy, I even quit my job to keep up with my life :/ So now I have more time to practice singing, piano and flute so I can get famous, make a shitload of money and then write fanfiction for the rest of my life, pretty kewl life goals I believe, so this chapter may get a little raunchy, yes NegaDuck, this is the chapter, I thought I owed you guys this much for being so late, okay now, on with the story...**

* * *

Lexi was both and sad. Needless to say, she was confused as hell. It's one of those moments where you could break down crying but find yourself laughing all the same.

She was enjoying her pizza...and her Ace, but was also contemplating, the possibility of their future, and from her point of view, they didn't really have one, she was always going to be too busy with being a Loonatic, and a leader, to have any time having a life, and yes that saddened her, tore her heart to shreds, every second gnawed at her existence and she was very unsure what she was going to be capable of, Ace couldn't wait for her forever, and she couldn't even hope for that, it wouldn't be fair on Ace, and it wouldn't be fair on her either. She looked over at Ace, and judging from his expression he was having the very same thoughts as her too. Secretly she was hoping that they could actually, you know, do it, but was too scared to ask, and well, this wasn't like the movies where one thing leads to another, and then then it gets done, no, and Ace is too much of gentleman to ask, even if he wanted to do it. She just wanted that memory, so it would stay with her forever, because she was pretty sure there wasn't going to be a forever with Ace.

* * *

Ace leaned into his palms, inwardly sighing knowing what fate had in store for his treasured relationship with the girl he could spend every moment with. He allowed his head to move slightly so she was in his vision, studying her posture, slumped and droopy, her hands clamped tightly together. He could see her head reeling with most likely the very same thoughts as himself, and her eyes were glassy with the tears that threatened to spill over her beautiful face. He didn't want this as their last memories together, he wanted to give her something she would remember for all the right reasons, to make her come back and stay with him forever. He had a slight idea how this could be done, but wasn't sure she'd be as keen as he would be, and if she were to reject him, well, it would be the worst possible memory, ever. He allowed his head to drop down, and too began watching his fingers as they clamped around each other in a knot that depicted just what his stomach looked like, a ball of blur, and he seriously felt like shit. He then realised they couldn't do what he wanted anyway, she has too much on the line, and he only wanted her for all the wrong reasons anyway, there was no way they were getting anything done that night/day, he needed to make this as painless as possible for her, he couldn't let his temptations ruin the relationship they shared already, he wanted to have fun, a bar or club would be awesome he thought, but then again, the world thought he had kidnapped her, maybe Steve wouldn't mind getting him a few supplies from a bottle shop, a little alcohol never hurt.

As jumped to his feet, Lexi's head shot up and followed his movements.  
"Don't worry Lex, I just need to ask Steve a few questions, wont be long" He bent down and kissed her forehead and walked off to get what he needed from Steve. He walked up to the desk and as usual Steve was seated and smiled politely as he saw Ace emerge from the staircase.  
"What can I do for you, Ace?" He questioned almost reading the bunnies mind.  
"You wouldn't be able to get me a little alcohol would you?" Ace asked back just as politely.  
"You're in luck, I have some stored in my room, I wont be but a wink" Steve said smiling and winking at Ace as he walked into the back room.

* * *

Lexi sat, her conscious ripped from its useless ramble, what has she been thinking, they couldn't 'do it' it wasn't right in fact she felt like a slut for even thinking like that in the first place. She removed herself from her depressive state and got herself a drink of cool water, she admitted she felt better, she tidied up the pizza, throwing away and keeping the required items, and freshened herself out, using the toilet and splashing her face with water, then she stopped, feeling a little better and more lively, all she needed was Ace so she could attach herself to him and not let him go until it was time to part ways, probably forever.

She heard the front door swing open and click close and Ace entered the lounge room, bottles of assorted liqueurs in his arms. He sported a massive grin that Lexi couldn't but return.  
"Technically we don't have to play by superhero rules" Ace smirked, making Lexi laugh, and the whole dark mood lifted almost instantaneously.  
"Okay, this is a good idea, we can drink and hold a major deep and meaningful" Lexi laughed out and Ace nodded in agreement, setting the bottle of white and the bottle of red wine on the coffee table, then the whisky and lastly a half emptied bottle of coke.

"Okay, okay, what were you most afraid of?" Lexi giggled  
"You, you scared me, in a good way" Ace said taking a swig of red wine.  
"So, would you be afraid if I say, removed this pj shirt?" Lexi spoke, waving a nearly emptied bottle of white wine in front of her and Ace's face.  
"I would like it better if say, I took the shirt off, I've wanted to do that since you entered my apartment and made it ours" Ace said half lightly, and reached forward taking the shirt off exposing her naked chest, and soon neither of them were dressed, and were on the bed making out lustfully, getting a feel for one another, when the time came they ended up accomplishing what they both really wanted to, 'doing it' with each other, then fell asleep exhausted in one another's embrace, naked.

* * *

**Okay, that was hard and awkward to write, so I am sorry if it wasn't that good, I mean I have never actually 'done it' myself and have no clue apart from what I have read, yes, please dont judge, but a lemon was wanted, and kinda needed and this is all could manage, not VERY explicit, but referenced enough to get the jist.  
Enough from me, love Sarah xx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I will admit, I am liking this story less and less, so I really want to begin focusing on quality, and I don't want to rush like I did the last chapter, I want to be able to like the story and I hope you are all enjoying it, so on with the story then :)**

* * *

Lexi woke first, her head ached, it felt as though a little monster was trying to erupt from her mind, and her memory was a little foggy, but not enough to forget what went down that following night, she smiled a little embarrassed as her cheeks flushed a little, she didn't feel any different, which is what she thought she would afterwards, but she did feel like her adolescence was deceased, her 18 year old self was officially a mature adult, which she felt a little accomplished by.  
On the other hand, her subconscious continually was nagging her already pounding head, they were drunk, well, tipsy and she and he never really consented anything, so that aspect felt all wrong. She groggily removed herself from the bed, feeling the cool, crisp morning air as it suddenly took all the warmth that she had obtained from sleeping with Ace under the covers. She quietly tip-toed into the bathroom and closed the door, she didn't have any clothes to remove as they were removed the night before, she turned the silver taps and adjusted them so the shower turned on, and to the correct temperature and she climbed into the streaming water, and let it soak her, washing the icky, dirty feeling that she had off.

Once she was satisfied she shut the water off and leaned over grabbing the light blue towel from the metal towel rack, and wrapping it around herself, before walking out of the shower cubical. She roughly dried herself off and, with the towel still wrapped she re-entered the bedroom, Ace was still sleeping soundly in the bed, she tip-toed to the closet and changed into a pink tank top and a pair of trackie shorts and brushed her hair, parting and styling it the way she liked it and walked out to the lounge room to see what was happening with the news, unsure of what would be said. She flicked it on and switched it to the correct morning news channel. A picture of herself looking small and weak was displayed in the backdrop, and Ace was shown domineering and determined, the caption was 'Hero, now our worst nightmare' and Lexi nearly stopped it there, however Tech's image popped up on the screen, looking very run down and worn out, almost beaten. His voice droned over through the TV, saying that a message had been received that Ace was about to kill her if he didn't get his name cleared from the records, and Lexi was appalled, now there was lying? The main issue for her was, Ace was a target, a big one, and anyone had been given permission by Tech himself to do whatever to get rid of Ace, and anyone who had any information was required to give it up, or else they'd face charges for the corruption of justice, not good.

Lexi sadly came to the conclusion to leave and put everyone in their places, get Ace's name cleared, and she couldn't tell Ace, she had to leave right away Ace would only make things harder, even wanting to go with her, so it was Ace's turn to be left alone, maybe, for ever. A lone tear escaped but she shrugged it off, it was her job to save the innocent, and this time she needed to save Ace. She scribbled down a note, changed quickly into her uniform, and left everything else, before walking out, leaving the place she felt was now home, because if Ace was there, then that was home for her. She walked down the stairs and into the little foyer area, Steve was sitting at his desk looking a little miserable.  
"You didn't say anything, did you?" Lexi asked, a little worried, but she needn't be,  
"No, no my lovely, but I do believe in the best interest of everybody, that you leave, which I can see you are in the process of doing" He gave a small knowing smile.  
"Yeah, and thanks, you've been a really great help, but I must leave, the longer these rumours go on, the more upset and angry I'll get" Returning his small smile.  
"Well, I hope to see you back soon, those team mates don't know a thing" with that Lexi smiled and walked out.

* * *

Ace woke up, and immediately noticed Lexi's absence, not even hearing her moving outside the room, and he got a terrible gut feeling that something had gone wrong, he almost immediately knew Lexi wasn't there. He checked the wardrobe, everything was inside it neatly, apart from her uniform, and his concerns were confirmed. He walked out the bedroom, upset and hurt that she never even said goodbye, he saw the TV on, the pictures changing with the different news articles being presented. On the coffee table was a piece of folded up white paper, the words, '_To Ace' _were printed neatly on the front. Dreading the words contained he flipped it over, and read the note;

_To Ace,  
__I'm so sorry to leave you with only a note, but a proper goodbye wouldn't have let me leave, and I need to protect you.  
__They lie Ace, Tech said on the news that they received a message saying that you would kill me if weren't given a clean record  
__Therefore I must leave to set things right, you wouldn't have let me leave easily and I couldn't bare to say goodbye to your face, I'm sorry  
__We may never be in contact again, I can't expect you to wait for me, Ace so I will make this easier on both of us, this is the end of us.  
__I hope your life leads you well, and you talk to your family, they probably miss you terribly,  
__I love you Ace Bunny, always have, always will, but we must move on, as life isn't fair  
__Farewell my love_

_Lexi xx_

Ace stared blankly at the note, so much information, so much life changing information bundled into one little note, his friends continue to betray him, Lexi was now gone and he was all alone again, so this is what a break-up feels like, his first girlfriend and the only one he ever wanted to love, was now gone, his life had a funny way of being mean to him, taking away everything all at once, it wasn't fair. He sat on the couch trying to calm down a little, the previous news channel had ended and a new one begun, showing the same headline and image the news channel Lexi had watched, and he listened as Tech told everyone it was okay to do what they liked to him as he was dangerous, and he broke into tears, the news making Lexi's message real, making the severity of the situation real, hearing his beast friend tell the world how much he was a dangerous and changed person, willing to kill the girl that Tech knew he loved, he couldn't put his finger on it, but something just didn't feel right, there is no way that his team mates are anything like that, and Tech's exhausted beaten and rundown self seemed to be all wacky and wrong, something wasn't right he felt Lexi was in danger. The picture of Tech changed to a picture of Lexi, dressed in her uniform walking towards the tower, surrounded by paparazzi, asking questions and trying to get juicy gossip for their stupid talk shows and TV channels. Lexi just ignored them, or to the ones that got too much into her personal space, waving them off, she was clearly pissed and he knew she was determined to set things right, like the Lexi he knew so well. He watched as she entered the tower and was out of sight, he wondered what she would do and say, because he knew she wasn't going to be nice, or take any crap.

All the news people stayed filming the tower, and nothing else and he wanted to know when they would leave the tower alone, but much to his surprise the tower doors opened and Lexi walked out crying and holding herself, Karl holding her on his arm. They both walked to where all the reporters were eagerly standing, a literal buzz, erupting from them at the sight of Lexi and Karl, Lexi was always one to keep out of the limelight, they were thrilled to see she was willing to make a rare statement, and they all wanted to get the best view and audio.  
Karl cleared his throat, in an almost authoritative manner, and spoke, "We all know the trauma Lexi here has been through, she is struggling to stay composed, a side of Lexi we all hate to see, but one man did this, a man that carries the name Ace, and I think we all agree we want to hear Lexi's opinion, try and get Ace to step forward and confess, to acknowledge that he has gone bad" The way he said it sent shivers up Ace's spine and he knew something was very wrong, and he switched the TV off, and began sneaking his way towards the tower.

Back with Lexi and Karl at the tower, things still were looking a wee bit suspicious. Lexi took the microphone so kindly handed to her from somewhere in the mess of reporters and she began to tell her, 'story'. "Ace, Ace did kidnap me, he held me hostage" Lexi began, almost sinking to the floor in an overwhelming burst of sadness, only Karl's strong arm lifted her back up and he urged her to continue. "H-h-he, wouldn't let me go, he, he is evil, and, an-and everyone must be wary, I as the Loonatic leader give this message as of now" She said, each word killing her a little more at a time.  
"I believe we all must be careful, if he is willing to do this to Lexi, whom he appeared to get on well with, than I bet he is willing to do more than this to anyone else, even she is suggesting it to us here, good-day" Karl said, turning with Lexi to leave, but an angry 'no' brought a sinister smile to the snout of the fox. He turned around dragging the saddened Lexi with him.  
"Well, well, the bunny has come to confess" Karl said, his words getting odder and odder every sentence.  
"No, the bunny hasn't, the bunny has come for answers. Lex, why are you doing this to me?" Ace asked directing his emotions to her. She just shook her head and more tears began streaming down her soaked cheeks.  
"Why Lex, please tell me why?" He asked, the curiosity and sadness evident in his voice.  
"Because it is the right thing to do, that's why" Lexi said, an underlying message of help screaming out at Ace, a sufficient answer hopefully for Karl, and enough to have Ace know that something was wrong.

She just had her whole team and her family threatened against her by Karl, the second she walked through the doors of the tower Karl appeared holding a terrified Rev, and even Duck was silent and scared, Karl said he knew all about her past(**A.N/ I will explain in chapters to come**), that he knew her secret identity, and that if she didn't go alone with the evil Ace act, than Rev would be killed, her identity and past exposed and the family that was still living would've been hunted down and killed painfully, so Lexi did what she had to, and her mind was just exploding on her, like the world was crashing. Not only was all that her blackmail, but so was the fact that if she didn't do as he said, than Ace would be killed too, publicly even, Karl didn't even seem to care, he was crazy.

Ace looked at her funnily and then pursued, he just wanted answers, he was hurting like crazy and didn't get that the whole thing was bigger than him, but then again, neither did Lexi until she was explained in the harshest way possible.  
"Lex, you and I both know that's not an answer, that was not what I was asking, I want the truth, please, I can tell when you lie, I know you're lying, this whole thing is wrong, just tell me, we can work it out I'm sure" Ace said, still not getting the picture, even when Lexi shook her head at him to stop talking, she knew she couldn't lie to him, but too much was at stake and she knew she was going to have to mentally hurt him so he wouldn't get killed.  
"You're evil now Ace, you can't take people, no matter how much you love them, we can never be together and that wasn't good enough, you even said so yourself, that's why you killed that man, so you had a break and I'd come running after you, and when I didn't want to stay you got serious" Her face was hard composed, a mask if you looked hard enough, Lexi hoped people bought it, and it hurt Ace enough to leave, it was a direct lie, he should know just to back off. He got the message, and he ran out, wiping the beginning of what would be a long cry. Lexi gave a small nod to the sea of paparazzi and herself and Karl walked back towards the tower.

Once the heavy front doors closed she sunk to the floor and buried her head in her hands, and began shaking as she cried against the wall.  
"You did good. See a little blackmail can go a long way, can't it my dear, I will be using you more often I think, you're much better use than Tech, even with his special little people on the line" He smiled evilly and pulled Lexi to her feet, "You won't want to miss this little meeting" Karl said and they went into the conference room.

All her team mates were in their designated seats, all defeated and silent, Lexi took a seat in Ace's old chair and Karl moved forward pressing some buttons before three holographic images appeared, one was Zadavia, one was her father, Shaun, and one was her now-oldest brother Jake, her face went from white to invisible in second at the faces she never wanted to see again, the fact that Zadavia was there, all composed rung some bells as well, somethings weren't adding up, her brother and father were the most wanted people in the universe.

"I thought you'd recognise us, darling. We are here again, maybe we will get to kill you this time, hey" Her father said, tilting his head to the side and baring a horrible grin that she knew would leave her months of nightmares.  
"Oh, I bet you're wondering why I summoned Miss Z over here, well here's the thing...she's just as evil as us, and she has managed to fool you for years, surprise!" Karl said in an oddly happy tone. Lexi's mouth opened, her whole body shut down, leaving her mind reeling with found information, she wasn't sure how this was going to end, but knew it wouldn't be very good.  
"I know it sounds cliche..." Zadavia's sweet voice rung, "...but welcome to hell"

* * *

**Okay, I kinda liked this chapter, as I was writing I got this awesome idea, and I like to change the story a bit and have people that are usually good, be really bad, so I am gonna have some fun with this, some little hints about her past, but I promise I will reveal her past, from what I've created in my mind (Sorry Lexi) to my beautiful readers in the following chapters, please please please review, I do have negaDuck reviewing and you amazing by the way, but there are more of you reading and I don't know if you like it or not, and if you don't tell me I cant work with you, so please review, it'd make my day :)**

**Enjoy xo **

**Sarah :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, I've had some new reviewers this week and I am really happy about that, you all seem happy with my story so that is really good as well, so yes it has made this story great to write again, so thank you all so very much, okay then over with the story then.**

* * *

Ace had been crying, he had been upset, after everything that they had shared over the last couple of days, she goes and says that, and does it very publicly, he couldn't see why, he was upset and confused and he was all alone, and he hated that the most, if only he knew how alone Lexi was too and her reasoning for her actions, but he didn't and both of them were sad and alone and very, very confused. Ace was back at the apartment and, even Steve was a little confused but saw that something wasn't right about the situation, even telling Ace that, but he wasn't open to Steve's opinion, he just wanted to go to his bed and cry and sleep and cry some more because he wasn't allowed to be anywhere else without being hurt by the people that trusted him more than their own families, yes it had been good a couple of months ago, but now he had no one, he had nothing but the apartment, and even that was filled with the now bitter-sweet memories that himself and Lexi shared, he really didn't know what to do.

It wasn't until the very next day, at about 3 o'clock in the morning that he got the sense that something was wrong, that the whole situation was bigger than himself and Lexi, the way Lexi looked, the words she spoke were not her words, they were the words of a scared girl silently screaming for his help, and realising that he didn't get it and was going to be leaving her alone, his Lexi loved him, he knew that, there was something fishy about Karl and he was determined to get to the bottom of it, and he knew just who could help him, hopefully he would, it was his brother after all.

He didn't even wait, not getting changed not even waiting till a more decent time in the morning all he could think of was Lexi, and her being in some kind of trouble. He scrolled through his phone until he found 'Mike Bunny' written and he clicked the name and it began dialing. Before long a very pissed off and sleepy Mike answered the phone.  
"Who the hell is calling me at this ungodly hour of the night, or morning or whatever" Mike loudly whispered through the phone.  
"Chill bro, I'm sorry, I really need your help, can I meet you at your investigation office" Ace asked, sounding urgent and nervous.  
"Uh, Ace. Umm I think I can, do you want Ma and Pa to know about this, they are really ups..." He was cut off by Ace  
"No, no don't tell them, say its a work thing, its not really lying, but please don't talk about Mum and Dad to me" Ace asked hoping his parents weren't about to be dragged into this.  
"Okay bro, I will be a couple of minutes, I'll meet you there, but please work on the timing issue, I like my beauty sleep thanks" And Mike hung up. Ace gave a small chuckle then remembered his business and went for a quick run to his brothers work.

His brother had beaten him and wasn't impressed from waiting, but when he saw that Ace had run, and the desperate look on his face he knew that that time was not a time for starting arguments or criticizing him.  
"So, whats the urgency?" Mike asked  
"Its Lexi, ans the team, I think they are in trouble, you were the first person I think I can trust to help me out, plus you have more resources to help get some information." Ace said all very quickly as he watched his brother fiddle with the keys to open the door.  
"Well, you came to the right man, and because I am so very nice, I will do this all for free" He gave Ace a light nudge and was happy to see Ace lose some of that worry, however brief it may have been.  
"Tanks man, I owe you, but this is serious, so it'll have to be later, would you be able to find information on Karl Fox" Ace asked.  
"Uh, let me have a look, but the name sounds awfully familiar" He began frantically typing on the keyboard and then he located Karl Fox's name  
"Here it is, yes he quite powerful and has superpowers, he is connected to a Zadavia, they were even dating at one point, looks like Zadavia has a file she wanted hidden, dont ask how we got it, look she is the ruler of a planet, but she got it because she was evil, look even in contact with my biggest case, Shaun, he is a piece of work, if these two are together, they have troublesome Karl, and most likely Shaun's son, Jake will be involved and he is really good at fighting, you know this team is a bad combo." He continued searching and reading, "Look, Shaun has a a whole lot of son's and a daughter, who sounds familiar, Alexia Bunny, ring any bells to you?" Ace's eyes widened in alarm,  
"Yes that's Lexi, my Lexi. Look, Shaun killed her Mum and her oldest brother Ryan, poor Lexi, you don't think this is some plot to have her killed do you?" Ace asked as the seriousness of the problem began to dawn on poor Ace.  
"I think it may, I think we have a huge job on our hands here then" Mike said with equal worry. This was bad and they both knew it.

* * *

**There you go folks, the chapter is up and it was amazingly difficult to write, so if it seems a bit dodgy I am really sorry.  
So then enjoy the rest of your day/night **

**Sarah :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello beautiful people, thank you all for your wonderful reviews again, I am really getting happy about this story and I am glad you all are too! To NegaDuck, hope you had a smooth move in and I can't wait for your review, thanks for telling me, I thought that was really nice of you to do so  
Well with that being that, lets get on with the story shall we :)**

* * *

Mike had decided it was best to dig a little further, and it may have taken more time but he knew from his past mistakes that everything was crucial to doing the best job possible. He understood that Ace wanted things to move faster, and he wanted to get to her as soon as he could, and the annoying pacing across the room was doing his head in, but he believed it was all worth it, as he had found some information that might allow them to finish Zadavia, Karl, Shaun and Jake forever.  
"Hey Ace, I found something you might wanna know" Mike said, all seriousness.  
"It says here that a guy called Optimatus, a guy I am sure you are familiar with, is the rightful ruler of the planet, AND he was falsely imprisoned, with the help of the Loonatics, he was said to be evil, and powerful, the same powers that Zadavia possesses, he might be the only way to defeat all the baddies, this whole thing is way bigger than I think anyone ever believed, and we are going to have to break him out of The Freeling prison, and that's a huge task, Ace this may be a death wish to try and fix this...are ya in?" He asked, in seriousness and in a slight humor, I mean you kind of have to find the funny side sometimes, its bunny nature.  
"Yes, whatever it takes, everyone already believes I am a criminal, why not make it real" Ace replied, all serious.  
"Okay, okay, that's the bro I know, how we gonna get to Freeling, though? I mean it's in outta space!" Mike asked realising their dilemma.  
"Don't worry bro, I still access to the tower, the garage is in a separate area to the tower, they wont notice a thing" Ace replied already having had that thought.  
"Okay we're sorted then, lets break this dude out of jail!" Mike said feeling the adrenaline pulsing through him.

It was 5:30 in the morning and the light of the day was only just showing, all the lights in the tower were out, he was close enough to Lexi and was tempted to just go and get her out, leave and run away with her, but knew he would get caught, and he couldn't leave the others in the tower, who knew what would happen to them if Lexi was found missing. Optimatus was their only hope now. They were in the garage and they were gonna take the smallest ship, it had enough room and was harder to spot and easier to maneuver out of tricky situations. Luckily for the bunny brothers things went smoothly and they got the aircraft without a drama, and were now flying off towards planet Freeling.

The trip was relatively bump free, the thing that was going to be the biggest hurdle for the brothers was getting into Freeling, Zadavia still lived in the palace that Optimatus was being imprisoned in and she was sure to have it heavily guarded, whether she was expecting them or not. They decided to park in a more remote area, parking in the town in an empty parking lot. They set the small ship to an invisible cover and and quickly walked through the town, as quickly as they could without looking suspicious, but luckily the people didn't seem to mind the bunnies as they ventured through the enemy territory.

After a smallish walk they were pretty close to the big white and gold castle, they saw the whole thing in it beauty, just like the fight they were in when they were trying to get Optimatus thinking he was the evil one, now they were breaking him out and Ace couldn't help but see the irony of the whole situation. The only entrance was heavily guarded, there were two armed guards in fancy white and gold armour and big pointy spears, with taser-like guns in the holsters of their belts, behind the two guards were another set, they were on the other side of the entrance and facing the opposite way, then there were another set of guards at the actual doorway to the palace, so if you somehow managed to get past the first four guards, you'd have another two to deal with, so that way wasn't an option, it'd have to be a sneak attack, or they climb the large fence and risk possible exposure, so it was a guessing game, and climbing the fence seemed the safest. They walked around the castle examining the big pearly white marble fence that circled the castle and decided upon a spot that looked the easiest and most reliable, there were only two windows facing that way, and by the looks of it, the rooms of the windows were emptied.

Ace decided that this was as far as Mike would go.  
"Mike, I need you to stay here, I don't want you to come any further" Ace said sternly.  
"Wait, no, no, no. I have not come this far to just stay here, you wouldn't be here if it weren't for me, I want to come" Mike contradicted, not seeing the fairness of his situation.  
"Yeah, I have got you this far and we have been extremely lucky to have made it to here without having out heads tasered off by angry guards, and there is still that risk, I'm afraid as the only one with a death grant on his head and powers, that I will be the one getting Optimatus, be prepared for me and him, and be prepared to run, got it" His voice was very serious and as much as Mike was willing to keep an argument going, he was actually a little afraid of what Ace was going to do as he was dead serious and upset about the whole situation.  
"Fine, but hurry, I don't want to change my mind" He said back as it was all he could really say.

Ace and his athleticism meant he could maneuver over the fence with ease, and to his luck there were no guards to see him, he gave himself a self-satisfies smile at this small glimmer of hope that he might actually pull the whole scenario off. One of the two windows was on the bottom floor, and was open, as all windows were. He climbed in not able to believe his luck as he checked out the room he was in. It was a bedroom, it looked unused, and the bedroom was bigger than his house. The floors were smooth creamy tiles, little gold swirls were twirled around edge of each tile, the room's main colour was a rosy red colour, a large rug that was fluffy and red was in the middle of the room, the massive bed looked bigger than any bed he'd seen, about five people could sleep effortlessly on it, it was white and gold and red, and the coverings were all satin and shone in the light from the window, many tables and desks were adorned with a bouquet of red roses to match the theme colour throughout and he was just amazed at the richness of the one room, it worried him a bit, if he felt he could get lost in one room, how was he to locate where he was in the whole palace, but he brushed it off, he would find a way.

Today was appearing to go on his side today, after a more in depth evaluation of the beautiful room, he came across a map of the palace, it had every room and every place a guard or a member of staff would be, he assumed this room must be for a guest, and an important one and got out of the room as quickly as he could, taking the very precious map with him. The tower was covered with guards, and they switched sentry duties every half hour, rotating between locations or break time, so in those transaction periods the guards could be anywhere at any time and he took note that he should have a hiding place at those times. Even though his luck was going great, he was still very far away from the dungeon that he was sure Optimatus would be captive in, first of all there were two levels below, the first one a supply and weapons level, and the guards hangout, so that was a hard area to get through, then there was the dungeon, and there were many guards in that area too, he was probably going to do some fighting when he got down. Also he was on the wrong side of the building, he needed to get himself to the other side to get himself to the stairs to go down.

He began his little mission, he stayed close to the walls at all times, creeping his way to the other side of the large palace, luckily, no hurdles stopped him and he made it the staircase, each step was large and the brilliant glossy marble looked slippery and he was a little concerned about slipping down the stairs, that wouldn't be a very fun ride. Shaking it off, he thought of Lexi and how much she needed him, and he walked down the stairs. They were twisted, and reminded him of Harry Potter and the steps to Dumbledore's office, if only they moved, all well, at least he made it down without a slip up and he continued on. He was now in the most dangerous area of the castle, it was dark, damp and dingy and he didn't like it, it smelt of mould and dead mice and dead mice poop. Yet he continued on. He nearly walked right into a two guards conversing, a conversation about having a beer after work, and Ace nearly laughed at how normal it was, before the men could see him he ducked behind a crate and just watched as they didn't even look around, no one suspected a thing. Once they had turned a corner and were gone, he walked on, wiping the spider webs off his back from the dirty wall. He was thankful that there were crates all over the place, he had an immediate hiding place as long as he was on that level, his luck was regaining again.

After another long walk he made it to the next lot of marble stairs, these ones were black, not white like the rest of the castle and it almost made him think twice, that was probably the aim of the colour though. He ventured down the Dumbledore steps, as he now called them in his mind, and found himself in the foulest smelling place his nose had ever gone to. This place needed a serious clean out. He observed from the steps, taking in his new surroundings, there were only two guards in the dungeon, and he could see the end of the room easily, it was quite small and the jail cells were small rectangular wired boxes, in one of them there was Optimatus, he looked defeated and broken, as any man who had been sent to their own prison would feel. There were two more crates and he silently moved himself behind one so he was hidden from everyone. The two guards were complaining about the smell and how much their job sucked and that they should go up for another whiff of fresh air, obviously they didn't get rotated like the other guards and they liked to break the rules and get some fresh air. He watched as one of the guards opened a small window and climbed up it into freedom, it must have been in the grounds of the palace, and then he quickly come back in and the other one went up. He took this as his chance.

Because he had been travelling in the Loonatic Aircraft, a spare uniform of Tech's had been left in there in case Tech had destroyed his uniform saving the team. Ace had taken the liberty to put it on, it was a close enough fit and it had a much needed utility belt, with rope and handcuffs. He crept up on the unsuspecting guard and knocked him over the back of the head with nothing other than a rusted fry pan that had collected as junk in the dungeon. He handcuffed the guard and used a bit of the rope to bind his feet together. Then he hid the guard behind the crate and hid himself there too waiting for the other guard. When the guard came back down, he believed the other guard was playing a game on him.  
"Man Daniel, this isn't funny, we're supposed to be watching the prisoner, not hiding" He said lightheartedly. He suspected, 'Daniel' was hiding behind the crate and when he got close enough he got a fry pan smashed over his face, knocking him unconscious as well. Ace quickly handcuffed this guards as well and then binded the two together with the remaining rope, before giving them a good whack over the head for good measure.

He quickly went over the cell where Optimatus was,  
"I know everything, I'm sorry it was a bit late but I need your help to defeat your sister" Ace said as he realised there was a lock.  
"You're here now, the guard you took out first had the key in his belt" Optimatus replied seeing Ace struggle a bit. Ace rushed over and got the key quickly, releasing Optimatus from the cell Ace helped put him in.  
"Lets take the window there, it'd be easiest I think" Ace said as he went over to the window. He pulled it open and peered out, no one was there, his luck again, and he scrambled out of the small hole, before helping the weakened Optimatus out too. They were at the back, there were a lot of windows facing them and Ace decided they needed to run for it, Optimatus didn't disagree as they made it to the closest wall. The shuffled along the wall to the side with the two windows and he jumped on the wall, holding a hand out for Optimatus, which was gladly taken and Ace hauled him over the fence, getting taken to the ground as well.  
"That was fast, no trouble bro?" Mike asked curiously, expecting it to have taken a little longer.  
"Nah, things went smoothly, and we need to hurry out of here to save the others before it is realised Optimatus is out" Ace stated.  
"He'd right, a drink and a proper meal and I'll be able to use my powers again, to their fullest as well, we can devise a plan on the way to Earth, we mightn't much time to save the superheros" Optimatus said as they all ran towards the invisible ship. Once they made it, Ace turned the cloaking mechanism off and they clambered in, there was enough room for the whole team to fit in so it wasn't much of a squeeze. Ace shuffled over to where Slam would sit and found the compartment that was Slam's travelling fridge, in it he took out a bottle of cold water and an assortment of canned food from the fridge, handing them to the hungry Optimatus who happily began to eat and drink.

Ace started the ship and they began flying towards Earth, then once they got far enough away and Optimatus had eaten and drunken all the food and water, he set the ship to autopilot and the three men sat in a circle on the floor and began devising a plan. It wasn't a complicated plan, it resulted in Ace using his ID to get the three into the tower, Ace and Mike would work on getting everyone out as a main priority and Optimatus would begin fighting, then once the team was to safety Ace would go back in a help fight, if any of the team were able and ready to fight, they could join in, but they knew that there was a lot of blackmail going on and that it might not be as easy as that

The plan seemed fine, everything was fine, in face it was too fine, as soon as they began to carry out the plan, it all backfired, and it went terribly, terribly wrong.

* * *

**Holy macaroons, that was a looonnng chapter, and a cliffie at the end, mwahahaha, yeh, so whatcha think, I am quite happy with this chapter I hope you guys are too, and I'll see ya'll next time, **

**Night, luv Sarah xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh My Goodness! I am so sorry about the over 2 week wait, I have had a massive singing performance completed on Thursday and I spent a while with my school band trying to perfect it, it was awesome! So the story went on hold a bit, I mean on top of that I have had about 4 tests last week and the week before, and don't get me started about the weekends, chaos is all I am going to say. I will try my absolute hardest to update regularly, but please don't rely on it being on time all the time, this year is gonna be a bit hectic, anyway i think this chapter has waited long enough, lets go on... **

* * *

After the whole, Ace ordeal, Lexi just kept to herself, before drifting off to sleep in her favourite, and safest spot, Ace's room, well, Ace's bed. The next morning she awoke at around 4:30 in the morning, to a loud an obnoxious banging on her door. She tumbled out of bed, groggy from the rude awakening, she opened the door to Karl, he was wearing a stupid grin on his face, and the painful memories hit her all at once.  
"Hurry up tot, they're all here, all to talk to you" Karl spoke slyly to her, she wore a worn out, annoyed expression all the while.  
"Yeah, I'll be a second" She relied wiping the sleep from her tired eyes.

She quickly threw her uniform on, and brushed her golden locks putting them into a finished pony-tail, she gave herself a quick once over in the abandoned mirror in Ace's room and rushed out before she got one of her team mates into trouble. She saw her team slouched around the room, most looked as if they didn't get a wink of sleep, Tech included, probably spent the night building lots of little gadgets to keep himself occupied. Lexi joined her team on the curved sofa, and slouched into the back of the chair, she was lucky to have gotten to sleep so easily she thought as she was now certain they'd not slept. Karl just stood in front of them stupidly, since the announcement that he was a traitor he had gained a lot of confidence around the very powerful, and able-to-kill-you-in-a-second team, and he was happy showing off his powerful role.

They sat there for a good five minutes before Duck, being Duck, couldn't hold it in any longer.  
"So, what was so important that we have to be pulled out of our rooms?!" Ducks short temper released, and he just stared at Karl angrily.  
"Funny you should say that, Duck" A sweet, well known voice pitched. Zadavia, Shaun and Jake appeared from behind, all smiling knowingly. Lexi immediately slid down into the chair so her head or ears weren't showing from behind. But that didn't make much of a difference, as all three came and joined Karl in the front near the large mounted TV. Shaun and Jake's were fixed on Lexi, and a hungry look flashed in their eyes, Lexi was now in a ball, as small as she could make herself, hoping and praying she was invisible or not even awake yet. But it was all real. Reality is harsh.

Several minutes passed by, the two men's eyes never left Lexi, and Zadavia was sucking up all the hurt, anger and sadness from the five of them, happy that she had finally done it, happy that she could now come out as the evil she really was, and these were to be some great victims, one's for the record books, yes a huge betrayal on basically the whole universe, it felt good to be in that moment for her, her heart almost wanted it not to be them that would all suffer, but her head took that all away, it was going to be more pleasing this way, and that's what she had convinced herself.

As the minutes ticked by the anxiety in the room increased, even Duck, who was slightly annoyed at waiting some more, didn't want to utter a word, in fear something terrible happening, and these confused him, he'd never thought logically about his actions and words before, this was all new for everyone.

Finally after what felt like an eternity Shaun spoke up,  
"Aren't I the guest, should you offer me something to drink, I am thirsty for some apple juice." He said, relatively normally. Duck took this opportunity to get up and do something.  
"Would you like something to drink, we have apple juice?" Duck asked sarcastically as he rose from his chair.  
"Yes I would, you should ask my friends here if they'd like something too, don't you think" He replied and Duck rolled his eyes while his back faced them, before he spun himself around to face the others.  
"I am so sorry, who else would like a drink?" He said, even more sarcastically than the first time. He got a whole bunch of 'yes's' and, 'same as him' or 'apple juice too's' back from the other three, and Duck finally got to leave the awful room and he poured the juice and carried each one out, one at a time, just to see if they would tolerate his annoyingness, but they all just got their juices and remained as they had before, and Duck just flopped back onto the sofa, kind of grateful that he didn't push their buttons, in the same sense he wanted some kind of reaction which he didn't get.

Again the silence thickened the air, and all that was heard was the constant slurping noise the juice drinkers were making. It was almost driving the lot insane, they actually wanted something, anything to happen, it was too silent and it just felt like the calm before the storm and they all hated it, although Lexi didn't move a muscle from her curled up position, and she was happier that they weren't doing anything, she didn't want them to do anything, even if she had to sit like that forever, she didn't care!

Again the minutes ticked by, and the slurping continued, nothing seemed to happen. But just as Shaun had finished his juice and placed the glass on the coffee table, a beam of energy shot out from behind the sofa, belonging to Optimatus, and he was in a fighting stance. Shaun just nodded and Jake and Zadavia calmly walked over to Optimatus and took their ready positions, Optimatus was about to make the first move, when Jake came under the beam and tripped Optimatus up, Zadavia, smirking like a crazy lady, probably because she was one, had her hand ready to kill him with her energy, but she took one look at Shaun and knew that's not what he wanted, so she pulled a small button-like thing from her pocket and placed it on Optimatus' shoulder, within seconds, before Optimatus could react, the button blew up and a glass-like container formed around him, trapping him, and he was unable to get out, the glass stuff absorbed his powers as he tried to use them to break the glass. Everyone looked at the stuff in awe and shock, mainly still trying to process what had happened, but Tech just looked on almost intrigued as it was his most recent invention that was trapping Optimatus and he was kind of proud of himself, it worked.

Yet this was a bad thing on the contrary, Optimatus may have been their only savior and he had just trapped him, why and how Optimatus was saving them continued to confuse him however. Once they were sure Optimatus was caught the two went back to their original positions next to Shaun, who just smirked in pride of his plan being so far flawless. All being quite caught up in the excitement, none of the villains noticed a pair of ears protruding from the couch, Ace was crouched trying to get Lexi's attention, so he could get her out, but even when he tapped her shoulder and spoke her name she ignored him, and he knew she could hear him, she did have super hearing after all. He felt his plan wasn't working and couldn't understand why she wouldn't just go with him, so he peaked over the couch to better survey the scene, everything was relatively the same from when he last walked out, yet not as dark, it was still dark outside but the lights were on in the tower, as he looked around he noticed Shaun, Zadavia, Karl and Jake, and from his earlier research finally got why Lexi was being the way she was, she was in the same room as her mother and oldest brother's killers, who were her parents, and her role model was with them, and even her team mate was there betraying her, it was just a whole room full of betrayals, and he couldn't help but feel like one, and in that very moment he lost all sense of where he was and his only goal was to make Lexi feel better and not lonely, so without thinking, which was very un-Ace of him to do, he got up and hugged Lexi from behind, and her surprised head shot up, and Ace managed to lay and soft kiss on her cheek before he was very abruptly captured in the same cylinder thingy Optimatus was in, and Optimatus was not happy, he was shaking his head side to side with a very un-amused expression, well that was what they thought was the end, Ace and Optimatus were captured, they were done, the last hope for anyone was over...so they all thought.

You see no one, not even Ace knew what his older brother was capable of, yes he was pretty talented in none other than Karate, plus being an investigator meant he had patience, and the skills that could and did lead to the freeing of the Loonatics, Ace and Optimatus. He knew that if he did what Ace had done, well trying to individually get the members to leave, he would get captured, there's no way, he'd have the element of surprise, since he knew no one knew who he was or what he was capable of.

He snuck his way into Tech's lab, yes Ace had told him the combination, in case of an emergency, which he believed the situation was as emergency as ever, and he got a few guns, one that was supposed to electrocute the target and a normal hand gun, one he was very familiar with, then he grabbed some of the button things he'd seen used before and then snuck back out and into the kitchen, which was just near the lounge, and he could see everything that was happening, which appeared to be nothing, luckily.

He then decided to make his move. He shot the electricity beam at Shaun, since he had guessed was the leader, and it hit him in the chest and he fell to the ground and seemed to be knocked out, Zadavia, Jake and Karl all ran at him, and he surprised them by flipping over them with some gained Karate skills, before putting a button on each of them and then quickly on the now awake and gaining conscious Shaun. He had them all captured, and even Lexi had relaxed enough to uncurl herself, and even smile gratefully Mike's way. Tech got himself up and put in the deactivation code for the two containment units that held Ace and Optimatus. Everyone looked around as if to make sure everyone else was okay, and to see if what had happened, happened.  
"Bro you did it, I didn't know you knew how to do all that" he exclaimed, giving his brother a brotherly hand shake. But a cruel laugh made his head jolt behind him, Shaun was now standing, a flash of wicked evil prickled through his green eyes, a stick with a red button in his hand, his thumb threatening to hit it at any second.  
"I always have a back up plan, and I came into this mission needing to emit pain to this team, and you can blame Lexi, as she is the one I want gone" His smile flickered evilly," So, since you think you're all so good, and think you have defeated us, I believe this would be a great time to crash the party, see this button will blow this tower to smithereens and there is not a thing that can be done" Smile widened and his eye brows lifted as his finger pressed the god awful button, before anyone knew the world lifted from beneath them, as everything imploded and exploded around and on them.

* * *

**I hope this chapter is good enough for the long wait, and I am so so so so sorry, please forgive me, also I can't be sure if I am going to be able to regularly update things around here are getting a little hectic :/**

**Love you all **

**Sarah xx **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello and sorry for the now messed up and random updating times, I will try get them on track but things are still a little chaotic, however not as chaotic as the situation our little heroes have been thrown into, yes, by me, but it had to be interesting I know, anywho, on with the story then...**

* * *

The sirens screamed their way to the tower; police, ambulances and fire brigade begin to calm the scorching inferno in which 8 heroes had just had their whole lives literally blown up in their faces, and their whole bodies; which not a soul knew anything about. No one knew of the events that had led up to this very moment, the heroics, the bravery and the undying love in which two bunnies were so effortlessly wrapped up in; and all the hardship that these 8 had to endure.

The sizzling, angry flames came to a halt at the last burst of watery foam from the hose belonging to a civilian hero, a firefighter. As the flames ceased, so did every single heart in the entire city, the camera crews and their reporters, all unable to muster a sound but none were needed, and silence engulfed the entire city, who were beginning to realise the meaning of the tragedy they thought had just unfolded, many pointing fingers at the hero that is known as Ace Bunny. Oh if only they knew just what he risked, what he had done.

The thick black smoke continues to billow from the still hot building, no one thinking that it was safe enough to enter, all praying for some miracle, something to say: Hey, everything's still fine, but as expectant eyes surveyed the scene, many came to the realisation pretty quickly, that they'd be lucky if one survived this ordeal, their whole tower that reached to the sky, was now a crumpled mess of debris and ruble, the remnants of the once proud to stand tower.

As the silence continued for several moments, many began to lower their heads, or even turn and walk, walk to what they believed would be a rocky future. But their worst nightmares vanished at the sight of a thin silhouette emerging from the black smoke, and then a second silhouette emerged, both were holding what appeared as bodies, limp bodies.

Lexi and Tech's faces broke the thick smokey blanket, Lexi holding a limp Ace, Tech carrying a limp Optimatus, many wore looks of confusion and utter annoyance that they'd made such a drama over a 'normal' superhero problem. Lexi walked with a limp, tears and blood streaming down her tired face, a large gash was spotted miles away that seemed to pour blood from her arm as well, she looked like a mental and physical wreck, and she was one. Tech strode next to her, purpose in his step, determination and guilt strewn across his face, he of course was fine, his powers managed to heal any and every wound he had obtained during the blast. Ace in Lexi's arms looked pale and if he wasn't already; nearly dead, he was ice cold to the touch and he had major burns over his face and body, most of his uniform had been burnt off, he wasn't even descent, but the grueling state of his body meant that that was easily by-passed, he was covered in blood, the burns bleeding and there were tender, bleeding burn welts swelling up most parts of his exposed self. Optimatus was much the same, but his stronger and more metallic outfit meant not as much was burnt and most of his clothing remaining in tact, but a large shard of window glass, sharp and elongated, stood up out of one of his muscular arms, which looked a lot worse from afar.

The many emergency departments gathered and took the limp weights out of the heroes' arms and paramedics hurriedly checking pulses and signs of life, but both heroes walked off before any of the helpers could get them, it wasn't a problem for Tech, but Lexi was loosing blood and strength quickly, yet her determination led her aching body to keep pressing on further and further, through the smoky ruble, using her super hearing for any signs of life. Her head shifted left and a quick burst of ruble exploded over top of Lexi, nothing to serious though, and Slam emerged, slightly bruised and scratched, but thankfully nothing looked that serious, and Slam, after giving himself a quick dust helped in the search.

Soon all Loonatics were recovered. Duck had teleported himself out of the danger, Rev was unconscious, Mike was unconscious, with a terrible nasty purple and yellow bruise all up his back, a fractured spinal disc his biggest worry. Lexi had collapsed herself, she worked herself to the point she almost killed herself, and she did it all so her team would be safe, but she had to be carefully carried to an ambulance by Slam. By the end, all were to be taken to hospital to get full examinations, even Tech wasn't given an option by the staff, and they were all put in the same room together. Well Mike was getting a brace for his back to get the fracture under control and Optimatus was getting the glass removed and his arm stitched a bandaged. Lexi had gotten stitched for her gash, and was administered a drip for her dehydrated body, she was ill from the blast and from all the stress and heartache she'd just experienced, in the end she, Optimatus, Mike and Ace were on life support, as they were the worst, Rev was still unconscious but remained stable enough to be let off the extra support. Tech, Duck and Slam were left with cremes and pain relief, and were well enough to be given the opportunity of a shower, in which they all gladly took. They had to sit in the never ending silence as they waited for their team mates to wake, praying that they'd wake and everything would all be alright.

Optimatus and Rev awoke almost at the same time, much to the relief of their worried friends. And they all sat around talking and getting each others rendition of what had just occurred and Optimatus received apologies from all that were awake, even though he wasn't mad at any of them, he couldn't blame them, it was his ghastly sister after all. That left Mike, Ace and Lexi all very peaceful and the others were getting a little worried at that point, Optimatus and Rev were soon offered their showers to which they also gladly took, needing to wash the worry away, if only it was that easy.

When they returned nothing had changed and they went back to their beds, and joined in on the conversation. But they all drifted to sleep, it was approaching 10 o'clock, and the heroes had all been in the hospital for most of the day, and many were extremely bored, so sleep just came to each of them slowly.

They were very rudely woken by a loud and piercing that erupted from Lexi, all of the guys, apart from Ace and Mike of course, came straight to her side and the light was flicked on. Lexi continued to scream, and she wouldn't stop all the guys tried coaxing her and sweet talking to her, but nothing seemed to work, she looked wide awake and tears were streaming down her face, no one had seen her so panicked ever, in fact they hadn't seen any one so panicked before. She was tightly gripping onto Duck, as he was closest and she wasn't even aware it seemed. Her screams were terrifying, like a scream from a scary movie and they wanted her be okay again, to be free of what ever was hurting her this much.

Five minutes passed and a few nurses and Doctors rushed in, thinking of worse things, even though they were still a bit shocked by her screams. But as they run in, her voice ran out, and she just sat shaking and crying into Duck's shirt, and Duck was even giving her back a slight rub, as even he didn't find any of this funny, he found it probably the most horrifying out of all. Duck continued like this for about 20 minutes until Lexi drifted off to sleep, and her body become loose in her found peace.

None of the others went back to sleep, all shaky from the terror that she had mentally just gone through, her screams were just filled with so much pain that they just couldn't shake it. They left the light on and returned to their given beds, all wanting to just go back to the tower, and sleep in their beds, but they were all now nothing but ash and they killed them even more.

By the morning Ace and Mike had woken up, and not a scarily as Lexi had. Although neither of the two brothers were allowed to get up, and that was if they could. Mike found himself in a lot of pain, and he had to request some more pain killers, and Ace felt that all of this was his fault, as usual. Yet his old team knew him, and his head and spent the morning convincing him otherwise. Lexi woke up latest, and didn't even remember the night before, which actually made the guys ease up a little.

Lexi was soon cleared for a shower and she also gladly accepted, taking in the warmth and the normality of the shower, which gave her some time to think clearly. She decided she owed the town an apology and an explanation, and she owed it to Ace too, she was going to tell the truth to the whole city of what had happened over the last few days, and why she lied and why Ace was never the bad guy and all the blackmailing, she knew she had to do it, it was part of her job as team leader.

She found the shower amazing and re-invigorating and felt well enough to confront the crowd.

The others and the doctors didn't like her idea as much, but she used her Lexi charm and she managed to convince them it was for the best, but they wouldn't budge unless Tech accompanied her, so she agreed to that ultimatum. Soon the whole city was aware of what had happened and were all forgiving, and were all happy that things had turned out slightly okay.

An architect in the crowd pointed out that he could have the walls and foundations and all the design done for the tower of that was okay, and some builders said they would pitch in and help for no fee at all, and it all came as a surprise to the heart-warmed Lexi and Tech, who believed the peoples' help couldn't have come at a better time, so they agreed, and Tech would help build, then kick them all out as he would build the more electronic side of the tower, they were also offered free accommodation from a very expensive hotel owner in which the team were welcome to re-couperate in, and they gladly accepted everyone's offer, even the other men watching the TV from the hospital were amazed at all the support the people were giving them, and they couldn't wait to get into the fancy hotel and see the new tower up and running, it was all very exciting and they all couldn't believe how their luck seemed to be turning out for the good.

* * *

**Hello I thought we needed a happier chapter ending than the last, sorry if the jibbered on a lot, this was a very un-action-y chapter but you get those I suppose, so I hope you likey-ed this any ways and can't wait to present the next chapter when I do.**

**Love Sarah xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, I dont have too much to say, apart from how sorry I am! I have been meaning to update but at the moment life is kinda getting in the way, I am at that critical term where I am having to make sure ALL my grades are up and homework is getting overboard, as well as music study and having to choose the job that I want to shape my studies towards, but excuses are excuses and I am really sorry I and I will try EXTREMELY hard at keeping this story alive... anywho, here it is :)**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since all the heroes left the hospital and, some, well most had been enjoying a nice, free vacation. By most I mean Ace didn't stay, he had just had enough of the drama that came with being a Loonatic, and he decided that it would be everyone's best interest if he left, Lexi put up more of a fight than the last time she found out he was leaving, but to no avail, Lexi had to stay for her team, they couldn't afford to lose another leader, let alone another team member in general. She stayed for them, and Ace had made it evident that he was a little unimpressed by this decision, at the same time seeing her point, but they both decided to end any relationship that they should be involved in, so they could make this less painful for each other, and everyone else too.

On the bright side, Optimatus decided to stay with the team, to show that he had forgiven them for chucking him in jail, and so he could thank them for understanding quite easily. Lexi enjoyed her own room, while Duck and Optimatus shared a room, and Tech and Rev shared a room too. Of course Lexi didn't mind at all, she didn't really want to share a room with any of the guys any way; and she needed her own space to cry out all the emotions she was feeling with Ace. She knew he still didn't think he was good enough to be on the team any more, it wasn't just the drama excuse he had given, and she desperately wanted him to see himself through her eyes, she wanted him back on the team and have him on her side again. She didn't forget the night that they had shared, and the time that they spent together in the apartment, how close they were, how she knew he was her one and only, and it killed her to see him walk away again, and this time they probably wouldn't see each other again.

All the guys were already in the big spa, as they had planned previously and she knew that if she didn't get down to the spa than someone would be up to check on her, they had developed a habit of checking on her constantly since they arrived at the fancy hotel, 'The Golden Silence' was the name, pretty cheesy, but once you had seen the place, it really didn't matter. To put it simply everything was gold, white, beige and cream, it looked a million dollars, and that was probably how much the place had cost to build and decorate. She placed her pink sarong over her purple bikini and grabbed one of the many white, cream and gold embroided towels that were in her room, and raced down to the spa, opting for the elevator rather than the stairs like she'd usually have taken, but she had been feeling awfully tired, and she put that down to all the sleepless nights she'd been experiencing and the fact that her father, brother, role model and ex-team member were out on the streets wanting to take down her team.  
As the elevator doors opened, she saw Tech standing in the doorway, coming up to make sure she was okay, and she just smiled at him to reassure him, before walking in the elevator and joining him. Not a sound was made by the two team members as the elevator descended from the 11th floor to the bottom floor, they crossed the golden and white foyer in silence, but Lexi was admiring the beauty of the place as she briskly walked along the fast walking Tech.

She was relieved to have made it to the spa area, she didn't know why but the silence Tech had them in was making her a little mad, and she didn't usually get mad at her team mates unless Duck was being his usual self, which he hadn't been which surprised her also. There were quite a few people around, but luckily for the Loonatics they were snobby rich people who didn't really care much for any one else but themselves, which was rude, but in an odd sense, relaxing. Tech ripped his shirt off over his head, and climbed dutifully into the bubbling spa, Lexi placed her towel on a white marble bench and removed her sarong before following Tech into the inviting spa, she loved it, and it's warmth and she slid in, some of the bubbles jumped in her face but she could care less, she sunk as far as she could into the hot water, feeling it relax every bone and muscle in her body.

The team let Lexi enjoy herself for a good ten minutes until they couldn't wait any longer, they had a few nagging questions, and some sympathy to give away to her, they needed to hear if everything the men had said were true, that she was the daughter/sister of some incredibly evil family members, and that she was okay, as the whole thing probably was excruciatingly horrifying for her, and Ace deciding to leave her seemed to have brought her mood to an even lower level, and they believed that the two had gotten very close to each other, kind of guessing when and what had happened, and she appeared in ruins, even though she was playing it well at looking as composed and normal as ever.

"Lexi...you know...we will have to...get those guys...as our next, or current mission...right?" Tech broke the tension that Lexi was oblivious to.  
"Ah, I had a feeling this would come up sooner than later" Lexi said, sliding up from her relaxed position."We will, we will deal with this as any other mission, but we are on a small vacation and after this little chat there will be nothing else on this topic, kapish?" Everyone nodded in agreement, glad she was willing to talk.  
"So why does your Dad want you dead?" Duck asked, knowing no one else would ask, but would want to know, like he did.  
"Not really sure, he was a really nice father, then one day, while we were in the lounge room watching a movie, he got up, summoned Jake, and they attacked us both...I managed to wiggle out of the attack range, but Mum wasn't so lucky, she got belted over the head with a knife hilt and she died, all I could do was run after that, and I did, and they didn't get me, I spend some weeks out on the run, on my own, a cheer-leading position opened and I decided that it would be a good opportunity to get my life on track again, like Mum would have wanted and Dad would have hated, and I used an old routine Mum had taught me, and everyone but the head cheer-leader liked it and I wasn't accepted, I thought everything was just a waste, and I didn't know what I was going to do, then the meteorite hit Acmetropolis, and everything turned out for the better, you guys saved my life, and honestly, Ace had a lot to do with it, not giving up on me, but you guys were awesome too, but he's back and I don't know why he wanted me dead before, but he does now, cause I am the only person who ever escaped him" She realised she was ranting, and she decided to stop, when she looked up she saw a massive Slam flying towards her and he lifted her up out of the spa.  
"Lexi always have a home with us!" Slam spoke, not realising how much his words meant to Lexi, and she hugged him back a squeezy as she could muster.  
"Aha, thanks Slam, thats one of the nicest things ever, however I would appreciate if I could be let down now" Lexi raspy voice spoke, Slam looked a little guilty as he let Lexi back into the hot water but she smiled to show her thanks which eased Slam.

Everyone decided that that was enough talk on the situation and that they'd be there whenever Lexi needed so they all went back to their relaxing.

After a few hours, most of the Loonatics had shriveled their skin and decided that they'd all wash up and get dinner at one of the fancy restaurants located around the hotel, so they all headed back to their rooms.

Lexi was quick, she hadn't been feeling to well and needed to sit for a bit. When she calmed her raging stomach she decided to get ready, so she had a shower, she loved the large spa bath in the bathroom, all golden and cream ceramics everywhere, she felt extremely rich as she plugged the plug in and started running the water, she chose some lavender oil and soap to scent her bath and bubble up the water and happily sunk in the water, she enjoyed it much more then the spa and reminded herself to use this as often as possible. She had only been in the water about 5 minutes when the sick feeling she had before came back. She tried to talk her stomach into co-operating but this time she couldn't calm it and she had to jump out of the bath, naked, and throw up in the toilet, and she only just made it too! She flushed the toilet feeling terrible and cleaned her face with the face washer and the warm bath water, but threw herself back to the toilet as her stomach let loose again.

She knew someone would be coming soon to tell her that they were leaving and she knew that she wasn't going to be able to make it, but wanted them to go out without her, and that was going to be the hard part, with all this in mind she tried to get her pink teddy bear, flannelette pajamas on, and threw up another two times in the process. She grabbed a green cleaning bucket and went to the large king sized bed, again that was covered in gold and white decor, and the bed frame was a sturdy dark timber.

She had nearly drifted to sleep when someone knocked at her door.  
"Uh, you ready" She heard Ducks voice ring. She moaned a little and couldn't muster anything else as she chucked up again into the bucket on the side. Duck had heard her vomiting and transported himself into her room, wincing at the disgusting smell, but saddened by her weak look.  
"So I guess we aren't going out than" Duck said as he got a flannel from her bathroom, cleaned it off and gave it to her.  
"Thanks, look you guys go, I don't want to hold you guys back, I'll be alright, it's just a little bug I must have caught" She smiled weakly at Duck.  
"It's fine, we'll order room service and eat in" He contradicted.  
"No, I don't want you to, I will be fine, if I'm not, I'll call, okay" Lexi said, making her point obvious, she definitely didn't want them in her room while she was like she was.  
"Fine, I'll explain to the others, but they might not agree" He replied giving in, wanting to go out, and he closed her door behind him.

Lexi sighed, then her stomach believed she hadn't hurled in a while and so she threw up in the bucket, she wiped her mouth again and flung her head into the pillow, instantly falling to sleep.

She woke a couple of hours later to Tech waking her up.  
"Lex, wake up, I need to take your temperature, you feel like your burning" Tech said as she came to. Tech waved a small ear thermometer in his hands as he said so, Lexi turned her head to the side where her alarm clock was resting on a shiny metal bedside table, the red numbers read 12:30 am and she was a little annoyed. The others weren't in the room with her and she wasn't complaining about that, she really hated looking so weak and vulnerable in front of her team mates. Tech placed the end of the thermometer in one of her ears, then proceeding to the other ear, and looked a bit worriedly at the small screen,  
"You're burning Lex, I think you need some more water and a fan!" Tech said as he went into her bathroom, re-wetting the flannel and filling a glass from the cabinet with water and giving both to her, before getting a fan from the other side of her room and setting it to full blast, allowing the rotating head to give her air as it passed over her. Lexi drank the water and wiped her face down with the flannel, but she was feeling really cold.  
"Could you turn the fan down? I am freezing!" She added, shivering to make her point, Tech rolled his eyes and turned it to the first setting, making a point that that was the lowest it would go on.

"I know that you're uncomfortable with us guys seeing you like this, Lex, but we want to help. You get back to sleep and we'll check on you in the morning, okay?" Tech said as he began walking out of the room,  
"Thank you Tech, I'll see you all tomorrow" Lexi said as she watched Tech leave and settled into her bed again. She fell asleep quickly.

Lexi's night went from bad to worse, and spend much of the night vomiting and sleeping and cleaning and showering, and really didn't get a very peaceful sleep at all.  
She awoke very early in the morning, but not from her sickness, but from a sickening realisation, before she could even let her mind wander any further she was out of bed, taking two Nurofen's and a Panadol, and she didn't waste anytime making her way to the little Pharmacy inside the hotel, yes her suspicions were very worrying for her, she had remembered her little sleep with Ace, and even though she hoped that she wasn't, she had a gut feeling that she was in fact, Pregnant.

She took the test back to her room, and shut her door, her nausea was very unsettling, but the result from the test was worse, the test had come back positive, and she was now staring hard and sadly at the two pink lines on each of the three white sticks. She hung her head in shame, and was very, very upset, this is not what she wanted, she never wanted kids, ever, she and Ace had just ended things formally, and she wasn't going to be able to lead, or even be a part of the team for much longer. She was scared and lonely, and sick sad all at the same time and she was worried that, as she knew she wouldn't be able to get rid of it, that her Dad and Brother, and even Zadavia might do everything to harm the child, and not to mention as will probably hate her forever, the situation that she was in just swirled around her head, and she began to cry.

It took her ten minutes to calm herself down, she decided to do what was what she thought as the answer, to leave the team, writing a letter similar to the one that Ace had written earlier, it read:

_Dear my team mates,_

_I am feeling a bit better but I have come to the realisation that I am not_  
_the rightful leader for this team, I give the leadership over to Tech, and _  
_the second-in-command to Duck._  
_Please don't stop fighting, and take the all the bad guys down for me,_  
_You can all still be amazing without me and Ace, _  
_Great wishes_  
_Lexi _

She was only just satisfied with the scrawny note, but needed to hurry if she didn't want to be caught. She cleaned the place clear and took her stuff, throwing the tests in the small bin in the bathroom, and she gathered herself and left, back to the apartment she was originally in, the one next to where Ace lived.

* * *

**Okay so I hope it was long and interesting enough to make up for the long gap I left, a bit of a cliffie and I hope y'all enjoyed c: **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I am pleased to put up the next chapter for you all, thank you NegaDuck for your review, I really appreciate them :) So this story is coming to it's ending chapters...I think, I'll see how the next chapters pan out. Alright then, on with the story!**

* * *

It was Tech that again had come to check on Lexi, to see how she was doing, the other guys were waiting outside her room to hear about how she was going, Tech noticed the empty and made bed, and the lack of life that the room seemed to portray. Then he noticed the note on her bed. He kind of panicked a bit, he almost instantly knew that she wasn't here, that she wasn't coming back, so he called the others in the room frantically.

Of course the others' minds reeled with the worst possible scenario, that she wasn't alive, and hesitantly entered the room, thankfully, there was no bodies laying anywhere, and then they realised the next problem, there was no other person in the room apart from Tech, there was no Lexi.

All eyes shifted to the piece of paper in Tech's hand, and they all knew this situation all too familiarly, they too knew Lexi was gone. They all slowly circled around Tech to hear what the note read, Tech took this as a sign to read it out loud:

_Dear my team mates,_

_I am feeling a bit better but I have come to the realisation that I am not_  
_the rightful leader for this team, I give the leadership over to Tech, and _  
_the second-in-command to Duck._  
_Please don't stop fighting, and take the all the bad guys down for me,_  
_You can all still be amazing without me and Ace, _  
_Great wishes_  
_Lexi_

Hearing the words from the letter allowed the pain to sink in, they had lost yet another leader, another person that they all treasured, that they all loved as a sister. And she was gone too. All heads hung, even Duck, who had finally gotten a leadership role like he always wanted, was too upset to celebrate and rub it in the others' faces.

* * *

Lexi sat silently crying to herself, her face wet as the tears continued to stream down her face from her red, watery eyes. She wanted more than anything to not be in the situation she was currently in, she wanted Ace to be there, to hold her and rock and tell her that everything would be alright, but she couldn't do that, she can't even tell him the predicament she so stupidly got them twisted in, he would most likely hate her and never ever want to see her or know her like he used to, and that saddened her even more.

Her crying was interrupted by a knock at the door, she immediately panicked, for she thought that her old team mates had found her, then she remembered Ace lived in the apartment that they had previously shared, but she was wrong on both guesses, it was only Steve seeing if she needed anything.  
"Hey there, I was just here to see if you were okay, I couldn't help but notice how sad you were, and how you aren't sharing an apartment with Ace again, was there anything you wanted or needed? I just wanted to make sure that you okay" Steve smiled a small smile, hoping she would just be happy like she was before, she may just be a costumer, but he still wanted her to be happy, she deserved it after the ordeal she had been through.  
"Uh, no I think I'll be fine, thank you Steve" She smiled at him, wiping her wet cheeks with her sleeve. Steve nodded,  
"Okay, I don't believe you in the least, but if you need anything just give me a shout, I'll be right here" He said sympathetically, before leaving her alone, something he wasn't sure he wanted to do.

* * *

Ace was in his apartment, reminiscing over the past month. He was feeling very lonely, he wanted Lexi to be by his side, he wanted her to be his, but he couldn't be with Lexi if she was with the Loonatics, it would be too hard for him to let her go off, and she obviously needed to help out the team after what had gone on, but he still didn't think it was fair, he still wanted Lexi with him, forever.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by a knock at the door, he got up and answered the door, to find Steve standing in front of him.  
"Come in, what can I do for you, the rent isn't due yet, is it?" Ace asked, wondering why Steve was there.  
"No, no. I was just checking on you like normal, must be lonely being locked up here all by yourself, haven't even seen you come down and go for walk or anything. I am still happy to receive the food and drink you order, I just think you should come and join the world, if you ever need anyone, I am always here to help" Steve smiled, he knew this wasn't what normal renters did, but he felt for the two bunnies, and he wanted nothing more than to give them what they deserve. Ace smiled back.  
"What about breakfast tomorrow, I'll pay?" Ace asked, thankful that he had chosen this place, and to have such a nice renter as his.  
"Sure, anything. I'll meet you down stairs" Steve smiled, thankful for being accepted, in an odd sense, he saw Lexi and Ace as his friends, he knew that was weird, but he had no other explanation for it.  
"Okay, sounds awesome, I'll see ya then" Ace replied as Steve exited his apartment. He also thought the friendship was weird, but it wasn't forced and Steve was genuinely a nice guy, and he appreciated that, it was like his other friends back with the Loonatics.

* * *

The remaining Loonatics were packing up their belongings, deciding it would be best to talk out the problem in their familiar home, in a way they were grateful that Lexi had taken her belongings with her, it would have been harder for them to have to pack her stuff as well. The tower that had been blown up was now repaired, all it required was Tech's technology to secure the place, he had created a whole new advanced system that he was very proud of, and it could detect bombs hidden in the place, and he thought that was a crucial element to the new and improved tower.

The arrived at the new tower, the outside looked almost identical, just there were less floors, the chunk of floors that has been blown up the most had been removed and the top of the tower had been replicated and put on top. The blue orb shone proudly and the Loonatics were impressed and grateful for the volunteers that had put their time into fixing the tower.

The elevator was quicker, and new, it looked very modern and very pristine and perfect, no one wanted to even touch the button, but they had to get up somehow. Upstairs was very much similar to before only everything again was modern-er(its my word) and clean, it had never been that clean, even when they had first moved in. Everyone's rooms were in the same places, what could be recovered had been and had been put back in the rightful places. Everyone just headed to their rooms and stayed there. Tech went straight to his new and improved, larger lab and he went straight to work on the updated security systems, it wasn't an hour before he had it all installed and tested to the maximum and he was pleased with his work.

He was in his lab clearing it up when Duck came in, he looked sad, a face Tech had only seen a couple times since knowing the mallard.  
"Is there something I can help you with?" Tech asked curiously.  
"How are you being so normal? Lexi is gone, and we don't have Ace, our team is in ruins, and I wan't to know how you are not pulling your hair out right now!" Duck burst out, sounding vulnerable and slightly agitated at his problems. Tech was surprised, he didn't get surprised often and lately Duck had pulled out some unusual fetes for Duck, in a sense he liked it, but he also liked the old Duck, and he didn't even know why.  
"Uh, well. I guess I have to, well we have to. We don't have the energy to let ourselves slip under all this, otherwise the team literally will be in ruins, and I don't want that, this is still my home, and you guys are still my brothers, I'm not really ready to lose that, even if Ace and Lexi are" Tech explained, letting his own feelings out in the meantime, it was a sign of weakness that men tended to stay away from; showing their feelings, but Duck was letting his out so it seemed the opportunity to express his own too.

Duck just nodded, he too didn't want to give being a superhero up, he wasn't ready either, and he didn't look at it the way Tech had done, but admired him secretly deciding that that was the only way to go about the problem at hand, after all he was now one of the leaders in the team and wanted to prove that he is just as good as Ace and Lexi and Tech.

"Thanks for the help, you're right." Duck admitted, another sentence that had Tech baffled. Duck smirked.  
"Now, this conversation never happened, kapish!" Duck spat out, returning to the Duck the team loved to hate.  
"Right, never happened" Tech said as he drew and imaginary cross over his chest.  
"Good, this team isn't going to run itself, I'm going to find some important leadership business to do while you clean up the lab like the good little scientist you are" Duck said, Tech shook his head, that was the Duck he was waiting for.

* * *

Lexi had stopped the flow of tears, she had composed herself enough to consider getting showered and ready for bed. She enjoyed the shower, letting the hot water pour over her body and relax her into a peaceful state. When she was ready she got out, wrapping the purple towel around her and walking into the bedroom. She found her pink pj's with little teddy bears on them, and put them on. After she dig her hairbrush out of the suitcase and brushed her hair, something that hadn't been done since she started vomiting the night before. She then proceeded to unpack her things, believing she would be in the apartment for a while, before snuggling into the covers of the bed and falling instantly asleep.

She had a terrible nights sleep. Waking up for the bathroom half a dozen times, and at 6 in the morning she gave up on the idea of sleep all together. She hadn't eaten all of yesterday and her stomach was growling for food. She searched through the cupboards and smirked at the realisation that the apartment never came with its own food, so she knew she'd have to go out of the apartment to eat.

She got herself dressed and re-brushed her hair, leaving it down. She was wearing a pair of grey track-pants and a purple shirt that had a picture of a dog on it, then put on her thongs and left the apartment with her purse, she locked the room and headed down to the cafe that Ace had taken her to previously, not thinking that it'd hurt to go back and revisit the good memories with him...

* * *

Ace woke at 7 to a knocking on his door, he opened it to see Steve standing in front of him yet again, but dressed in casual clothes, not the usual work clothes that he practically lived in. Ace then came to the realisation that they were getting breakfast like they had planned, he had totally forgotten about that.  
"Oh, give me a second, I'll be ready in a sec, you can wait in the lounge" Ace said as he ducked off into the bedroom that he an Lexi had spent their 'moment' in.

Steve waited awkwardly in the room, he sat on the blue sofa, and put his hands in his brown shorts. He was surprised when Ace came out, he had gotten ready unbelievably fast, he'd never seen anything like it. Shaking it off, he proceeded to ask Ace where they should go;  
"So, where should we head off too?" Ace gave a thinking frown before he decided,  
"I took Lexi to this little cafe on the beach, it was really nice, we should eat there, the food and drinks are pretty good there" Ace said.  
"Yeah, that sounds good, I think that's a winner" Steve said, even though that was the only suggestion, well, suggested.

They walked down to the cafe, Ace had found out that Steve was only 24, and he had sworn he was older than that, but it didn't really faze him that much. Apart from that the conversation that they had was pretty pointless. They had made their way to the cafe, and Ace was pretty thankful for that, Steve could sure talk a lot. They chose a table and sat down.

The chosen table had a good view of the ocean, but not as good as the view from the table he and Lexi sat at, mainly because she was in front of his view and it made it all that much better, but he didn't let these thoughts get any further than they already were. The same waiter as before came and asked for their orders, Ace got himself a Cappuccino and and a hot chocolate chip muffin, while Steve asked for a Mocha and four slices of French Bread(Bread cooked in an egg mix) and they waited patiently for their meal.  
"This place is lovely, how'd you come across it?" Steve asked breaking the un-needed awkwardness between the two, I mean lets face it, two guys out for break fast, sitting near the beach, on a two person table ordering coffee and French Toast, yes this had created a few stares, not that any of them were against the idea, it's just that idea didn't have anything to do with the two of them together!  
"Uh, just got hungry and found this place looking for food" Ace answered coolly. Steve shrugged his shoulders, it was lucky the coffee's had arrived, Steve had talked himself gossip-less!

The males drank their coffee's in a non-awkward silence as their food arrived, the chocolate chip muffin first than the French Toast. Again they ate and drank in relative silence, switching between eating and drinking. It wasn't until the end when Steve looked down and around the beach area, admiring how the water looked and how he now felt like a swim in the water, when a certain female bunny that he was acquainted with caught his eye. She looked sad to him, her body curled up her chin resting on her arms that were resting on her legs, her back slouched over, before he knew what he was saying, he was telling Ace about how she was back in her old apartment, and had been crying almost non stop!

"Poor Lexi, she's come back to her old apartment, and I swear she had barely done anything but cry, the poor love!" His small chat becoming very apparent to Ace.  
"What!? She'd not with the team anymore, she must be devastated, why is she all by herself. Doesn't she know that I'm here?" Ace said, not actually aware that Lexi was on the beach.  
"I don't know man, I didn't even mean to say that, it's none of my business at all. Why don't you ask her yourself, she's on the beach over there" Steve said, pointing to the spot where Lexi was. Ace didn't even hesitate, he got right up from his chair, giving Steve and $50 note to pay for the break-fast, making it obvious that their morning was now over. Ace then walked frantically towards where the sad Lexi sat.

* * *

Lexi was just admiring the beautiful blue water and the calming waves as they crashed over the sand slowly calming her whole body right down, her stomach was full from the break-fast she had eaten and she was happy listening and watching the waves.

She didn't even hear the hurried footstep approach her, not until a looming shadow covered her own and forced her head to look up at the owner. Ace. Angry, worried Ace. What did Steve say to him?  
"Ace, you scared the living daylights out of me!" Was all she could manage, before the realisation dawned on her, Ace was here, Ace was worried about her, Ace would ask questions, She couldn't deal with Ace right now.  
"Well I'm sorry, I mean, I didn't even know you were back in the neighbourhood, let alone my next door neighbour!" Ace blurted out. Feeling a little agitated and worried towards Lexi.  
"I-I-I, I'm sorry" Lexi mustered, bursting into tears as the situation got too much for the struggling bunny. Ace immediately felt terrible, she hardly ever cried, why was she crying at an outburst so easily fixable? He pulled her into a hug, just wanting to see her happy again, happy that she was actually in his arms, hopefully she'll stay this time.  
"I'm sorry Lex, I didn't mean to tell you off, but, you seem sad, I want you to be happy, I want you to stay this time" Ace said caressing her back as he held her close. Lexi only cried harder, he wouldn't want her after he finds out how much she could ruin their lives, he wont want to stay and she couldn't cope with Ace doing that to her. She wiggled her way out of Ace's embrace, Ace unsuspecting took a few seconds to react, enough time for Lexi to run, as fast and as far as she could, away from the stress. Ace baffled ran after her, she twisted her way through the crowds of people out for a morning stroll along the beach, she was a fast runner, and could see that her advantage might mean that he lose her again, this motivated his body to move even quicker, to push his legs to move faster and he managed to grab a hold of her arm loosely, enough to tell Lexi that he had her.

Lexi's head was spinning and her heart racing, it probably wasn't a great plan in retrospect, when she felt Ace grab her, she gave in, unable to go any further than she had, she was both happy and frustrated that Ace had caught her, she thought she was better than that.  
"Lexi, what is all this about, what is wrong, why are you here, and why don't you want me like before?" Ace asked, grateful that he made it, but the whole ordeal had him dying inside for Lexi.  
"No, no, no..." She was feeling unwell again. "You can't be here, I can't tell you, I can't do this" Lexi spoke, black dots dancing across her vision, the world turned blurry as she fell into blackness, the last thing she saw was Ace catching her as she fell, his body overwhelmed by anxiousness, an emotion rare on Ace.

* * *

**Hello my Lovelies! I think I owe you all a extra chapter that I worked really hard on and had a HUGE cliffie on the end, this will also motivate me to update sooner since I can't leave you hanging so cruelly. I hope you all likeed this chapter, quite a long one but this is my apology to you guys for my terrible lateness. **

**Till a hopefully sooner later,  
Sarah :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again people :) Ooh I got a new favourite on this story, yay! And to NegaDuck, thank you for all your reviews, I will let you know that I will make the baby a girl, just for you :) However, I wont give away anything else. The rest will be a surprise, I probably will end up writing a similar story to this one and I think Zadavia will be good, I just wanted to add a twist with Zadavia in this story, but your constant review are very much appreciated :) Okay then, on with the story...**

* * *

Lexi awoke slightly dazed, as her vision focused she realised she was in a hospital, she saw Ace next to her sleeping and the electronic clock beside her told her it was one in the morning. She searched back through her mind to find how she had gotten in the position she was in, it didn't take long for her remember, she was actually quite embarrassed by what had happened, and Ace must have been with her since yesterday morning. She smiled at the thought that Ace was here with her, for her, but she also knew that Ace would have to find out, most likely when he woke.

She noticed the needle sticking her arm, and she tried not to think about it, she hated needled a lot. She knew it was only there for hydration purposes and she'd get it taken out as soon as possible.

She waited in the room for an hour before a doctor finally came to check on her, it was about time too, she was about to leave all by herself as she was that bored.  
"Ah, Lexi. I see that you're awake, how are you feeling?" The doctor whispered upon seeing her.  
"Fine, thank you, but I really need the toilet" Lexi whispered back.  
"Thought you might, we have done an analysis of you and we found that you are in the early stages of Pregnancy, are you aware of this?" The doctor asked quietly.  
"Yes I am very aware, is he aware?" Lexi asked back, realising that he might already know.  
"No. It was none of my business to tell him, but he is very worried, only fell asleep about 2 hours ago, poor bugger the Doctor told Lexi.  
"Uh, I know, and I will, well I am trying to anyway" Lexi added, "Oh, and about the bathroom?"  
"Oh, yes. Just down the hall and turn left the toilets are right there" He said pointing in the general direction.

Lexi got back and heard talking coming from her room. She peeped in to see that Ace was awake, he looked rugged and exhausted, but Lexi thought it gave him a real handsome edge to the already hot person he was. Lexi drew a quick, deep breath in and walked in as casually as she could. It took 3 seconds for Ace to make his way over to her and encase her in his arms.  
"Lex! You gave a heart attack. Are you okay?" Ace asked.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am fine now and would like to leave" Lexi said pushing her way out of Ace's strong arms to look at the doctor.  
"Well, you're fine now, but you should get yourself to a 'GP' when you can, for a little check-up" The doctor said smiling.  
"Uh, I'll give you a lift home, I got you here in my car" Ace said rubbing his back with his hand.  
"Okay then" Lexi spoke knowing this would be where she'd have to tell him, preferably when he isn't driving the car, and she hurried off, Ace having to run to catch up to her.

The car ride was filled with awkward silence, both thinking of how to bring up the whole situation, Ace really wanted to know what was going on, and Lexi needed to tell him what was happening. Both got incredibly anxious as the car pulled into the car park under the apartments.  
"So Lex what's going on/I have to tell you something" They both said at the same time as Ace took the keys out of the ignition. They looked awkwardly around for the jumbled sentence then Ace just looked at Lexi, showing her that she should tell.  
"Uh, right. Well, there is this problem, and uh...well it's big, I, I mean a big problem. Well, I really love you, and I suspect you really love me and this love hit it's peak a while back...and..." She was cut off.  
"Please Lex, just tell me, I will always love you, what is going on..." His voice trailed, his mind raced to the fateful night, and he knew exactly what she needed to tell him. His insides lit up, not literally, he was very scared at the same time knew he had a reason for her to be his forever. He did feel like running or getting some fresh air, but that would hurt her, he knew she needed him, he knew she wanted him to want her need.

Lexi had realised that Ace knew and she hung her head to her chest. She was awfully surprised to feel a pair of arms wrap around her in a hug, Ace's arms, and she began crying, she didn't really have a reason at first, but then all the bad stuff that was going on came to her, and she felt so lucky to have Ace, who she knew would listen to all of them, she was no longer alone, and she loved it, she loved him so much.

* * *

**Hello, a short chapter I know, but I hope it satisfies all you people! I really, really, reaaaallllly struggled to write this, and it probably shows in this, but I hope it is still readable. **

**Until next time  
Sarah xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone :) The last chapter was a little short and I apologise, and now that I have gone over it, I didn't like it at all. I think I rushed it too much and it ended up shocking, I am really sorry, I hope this is a good chapter. This is the end...:(**

* * *

"Its a girl, it's a girl!" Ace yelled out at all the people in the waiting room of the hospital. Lots of cheers and tears were released as Ace's comment sunk in.

Ace's Mum, Dad and brother were there, as well as Tech, Rev, Slam and Duck, all to share the exciting moment. Ace and Lexi had indeed managed to sort their life out, wanting to make it the best possible for their new arrival. Ace and his parents had talked together and worked out each other's issues, Ace and Lexi together went to the tower and told the team, who were very happy for the two, giving each other knowing looks, they all always suspected Ace and Lexi would end up together, and they were super happy to see the bunnies work everything out; they even ended up breaking the Loonatics up so they could all enjoy their own happy endings.

Tech had himself a girlfriend, she was smart and she was a coyote too, they enjoyed some very saucy lab moments together, and loved surprising each other with home-made gifts, crafted by their own technologies, her name was Ebony Coyote, and Tech honestly had never been happier himself.

Duck had put up a huge search for his birth parents, but he never succeeded, in the process however, he found himself his new family, a Duck, of course, her name was Mikayla, who was very beautiful, and the two were expecting their own family to come along in another 8 months. Duck never saw himself as a family Duck, but he knew she had changed him, and for the better.

Rev was living with his family for the time being, he had a girlfriend, but they weren't in any serious stage yet, Rev was too afraid to try anything drastic as he didn't want to lose her, her name was Richelle, who was beautiful and smart and a roadrunner, who was never as fast as Rev was, though she always tried to beat him, never succeeding.

Slam, he didn't have a girlfriend, he had a big crush though, but Slam was happy, back in the wrestling ring, bringing in cash in handfuls and eating more pizza than he could even count, it was lucky that his secret crush loved pizza too, then.

But this is Ace and Lexi's moment. A moment, that they would never ever forget. Ace showed all his friends and family pictures of his little girl, Amy Rose Bunny. She was brown and fluffy, more like her Mum, but had her Dad's dazzling blue eyes, and pointed ears, she was wrapped in a pink blanket being cuddled by an extremely happy Lexi. Ace received many adoring noises from mainly the females in the room, but even a few males managed to let a little gasp out, she was just the cutest little thing anyone had ever seen.

Ace decided it would be best if he went back to join his new family, Lexi was resting in her bed, Amy Rose next to head in a little cot on wheels. She smiled a big brilliant smile at the sight of Ace, and Ace smiled back at her, not remembering a moment he'd ever been so happy. It had taken a lot of work to get Lexi to be happy with their predicament, she was never truly sure of her decision to not put the baby up for adoption, but that would have broken not only her heart but Ace's as well, but now he knew she was in love, he knew she knew she wanted the baby for sure, and now he had the perfect little family, who he would protect with everything he had.

* * *

**_Five years_ _later..._**

Lexi was in the kitchen cutting up some carrot and broccoli for little Amy, who was not so little anymore, in fact she was not the only child in the family. Ace and Lexi decided that they wanted two children, so that they had each other, so a year after Amy was born they were pregnant again, and 9 months later they welcomed Issacc Bax Bunny into the family, he was now almost three and a half and Amy was 5, and it was her birthday that very day.

All the families and friends were there, Tech with his little boy who was nearly four, a smart and handsome coyote called Dalice Rev Coyote, after his best friend Rev of course.  
Duck with his twin boys that were about four and a half, and their 2 month old daughter Whisper Leah Duck, the boys' names were Marco and Daniel. He was a very loving father being what he always struggled to have, a family.  
Slam, well he got the girl, and they were now expecting their first child in a few months, and he was ecstatic, even giving up the dangers of being a wrestler.  
And Rev had two little girls, one was three and the other was one, and he loved them both with all his heart, one was called Caylee Tech, he didn't think she'd mind having Tech in her name, he would teach her to be proud of it, and the other was Lillee Summer.

Everyone was very happy, they enjoyed celebrating Amy's birthday, she was the child that started the happiness, and each retired hero would always secretly thank her for that, happy that she had come along.

Lexi brings out the cake, a teddy bear cake, as requested by the birthday girl and she lays it on the table and begins lighting the candles. Ace comes over with Issacc in his arms and wraps the other around his beautiful wife(yes they did get married!) And looked on at the moment, glad that he was no longer the superhero everyone wanted to be, he was the father HE wanted to be!

* * *

**So. The end huh. I feel a little sad, I wanted a really soppy and cheesy chapter here, just needed an ending that made me scrunch my nose up with cuteness, I hope your noses do the same thing too.**

**Until next time my readers, Sarah :)**


End file.
